All Stars Entertaintment
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: All Stars Entertaintment, CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! /"rencana kita berhasil Siwonnie…"/"Tao-ie, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" /"eonni, aku mau kerumah sakit sekarang."/"OMO! Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit?"/"... Astaga hyung, sadarlah!"/"OH SEHUNN!"
1. Chapter 1

Title : All Stars Entertaintment (Full Apartment)

Author : V.D_Cho

Cast : WonKyu, YunJae, HaeBum, All EXO Official Couple, and All Shinee Official Couple

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama

Warning : It's a GS fanfict. DLDR, happy reading yeorobeun…..

**Prologue**

Selamat datang di All Star Entertaintment. Namaku Park Jungsoo, atau kau bisa memanggilku Presdir Park, tapi para staff dan anak-anak didik kami biasa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada beberapa staff yang bekerja dibawah All Stars Ent. Tentu saja juga dengan bintang-bintang kami.

Wakil Presdir Byun Baekhyun

Dia adalah wakilku. Walaupun usianya masih terbilang muda (27 tahun) dia adalah orang yang paling bisa kuandalkan dan sampai sekarang dia belum pernah mengecewakanku. Dia adalah pribadi yang ceria dan juga ramah.

Manajer Kim Heechul

Usianya terpaut 3 tahun dariku (32 tahun). Walaupun begitu wajahnya terlihat selalu awet muda. Dia adalah manajer dari girlband asuhan kami, Heaven. Dia adalah orang yang cukup temperamental namun dia juga pengertian dan hangat, sebenarnya. Oh ya, dia ini adalah tunanganku.

Manajer Oh Sehun

Dia adalah manajer paling muda yang bekerja untuk A. . usianya baru 24 tahun, tapi kualitas dari pekerjaannya sangat memuaskan. Dia kupercayakan untuk menjadi manajer dari Phantom. Walaupun terkadang sikapnya kekanakan, tetapi dia paling ahli dalah menyelesaikan skandal-skandal yang ada.

Manajer Lee Jinki

Dia lebih suka jika dipanggil Onew. Dia adalah sepupuku. Bertanggung jawab atas artis soloist ku yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai Coordi Key, tapi Coordi Key tak menyadarinya.

Coordi Key

Dia adalah pemilik salah satu merek pakaian terkenal di Asia. Dan dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segala macam bentuk fashion yang dikenakan oleh Phantom.

COACH STAFF :

Cho Kyuhyun

Dia lebih tua setahun dari pada Baekhyun. Vocal coach yang juga bertanggung jawab dalam hal penggarapan lagu-lagu untuk para artist. Menguasai banyak alat musik. Satu ciri khasnya, dia akan bermain drum dengan brutal jika sedang kesal. Satu lagi, dia ini maniak game.

Kim Jaejoong

Adik dari Heechul. Dia juga merupakan salah satu vocal coach disini. Dia adalah pembuat lirik dan Kyuhyun yang akan mengaransment-nya. Dia adalah hits makernya A.S Ent. Jaejoong berteman baik dengan Yunho.

Jung Yunho

Koreografer utama yang juga turut serta dalam setiap pembuatan MV dsb. Dia adalah orang yang paling sering membuat para trainee menangis karena sifatnya yang termasuk keras dalam mendidik mereka. Tapi, hasilnya juga tidak mengecewakan.

Lee Donghae

Co-Koreografer dari Yunho. Dia adalah Theme maker untuk dance yang akan dipakai nantinya. Awalnya dia adalah tipe yang pendiam, namun setelah Kibum bergabung, sikapnya berubah drastis menjadi seorang hyperaktif.

THE STARS :

Phantom, boyband ini debut kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu dan beranggotakan 3 orang namja multitalent, yaitu :

Choi Siwon

Dia adalah Leader sekaligus Lead Vocalist di grup ini. Selain menyanyi, dia juga memiliki bakat lain dibidang akting. Tipe perfectionis. Dia selalu membawa sebuah pulpen khusus yang dapat merekam seluruh kegiatannya hari itu kemana-mana akibat sebuah penyakit ingatan aneh yang diidapnya.

Choi Minho

Dia adalah Visual dan Dancer digrup in. dia sebenarnya adalah yang paling pemalas diantara 2 member lainnya, apalagi kalau masalah latihan. Dia sering terlihat keluar masuk ruang latihan hanya untuk 2 hal. Satu, melihat taemin latihan, duan, membuat Taemin kagum padanya atas rajinnya dia berlatih padahal hanya untuk modus saja. Sama seperti Siwon, Minho juga terjun kedunia seni peran.

Park Chanyeol

Satu-satunya member yang bermarga Park. Dia adalah magnae+Rapper. Dia adalah orang yang selalu berhasil membuatku sakit kepala memikirkan skandal-skandal yang dibuatnya dan dia hanya bisa ditundukkan oleh Baekhyun seorang. Selain menjadi penyanyi, dia juga aktif dalam kegiatan MC-ing diberbagai macam acara.

Heaven, girlband hasil bentukan A.S Ent yang debut satu tahun lebih awal dibandingkan Phantom, berisikan 4 yeoja menawan :

Huang Zi Tao

Yeoja berkebangsaan China yang juga ahli dlaam beladiri wushu. Yeoja bermata panda ini adalah rapper milik Heaven. Dia adalah seorang fashion teroris yang namanya berada diurutan nomor 1 balcklist para desainer. Dia tidak bisa mengenakan pakaian yang bahannya tidak 100% sama, dan alergi terhadap bulu.

Kim Kibum

Dia adalah leader, Visual dan rapper kedua di Heaven. Diluar mungkin dia terlihat dingin dan angkuh, namun sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang lembut dan sangat menyayangi adik-adik satu grupnya.

Xi Luhan

Sama seperti Tao, Luhan juga berasal dari China. Humoris dan ramah. Entah hubungan apa yang dimilikinya dengan Sehun, tapi aku sering melihat mereka berduaan ditaman belakang gedung agensi. 40% fanboy Heaven adalah miliknya.

Lee Taemin

Magnae Heaven dan Main dancer Heaven. Paling imut dan polos. Tapi, kalau dia sudah marah, tak aka nada yang berani padanya, termasuk aku. Kalau Luhan adalah pemilik Fanboy terbanyak, maka Taemin adalah pemilik Fangirl terbanyak digrup ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti member lain juga tak memilikibanyak fans.

Do Kyungsoo

Atau D.O (Dio), dia adalah satu-satunya solois yang kumiliki sampai saat ini dan aku belum berminat untuk menambah solois dulu untuk saat ini. Debut satu tahun yang lalu dengan masa training 3 tahun. Yeoja bermata bulat ini termasuk orang yang easy going. Dan juga jago dalam hal memasak, sehingga selain menjadi penyanyi, kami juga mendebutkannya sebagai seorang celebrity chef.

Sekian perkenalan dariku tentang para staff. Kami dari pihak agensi juga menyediakan fasilitas seperti tempat tinggal dll untuk para staff, artis dan trainee, dan itu semua berada dalam sebuah gedung apartement tingkat 50 yang berada tak jauh dari gedung agensi dan juga terletak ditempat yang cukup strategis. Tujuannya untuk memudahkan akses semua orang jika ingin ke gedung agensi atau ketempat lain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Apartement, lantai 14

"Itu adalah stylish ke-10 kita yang mengundurkan diri. Aku tak tahu apakah setelah ini kita masih bisa mendapatkan stylish baru lagi atau tidak…" Ujar Kibum frustasi.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia memang tak pernah benar saat bekerja eonni, lihat, kulitku sampai merah-merah begini." Timpal Tao.

"Bisakah kau dia Tao? Kepalaku sakit sekarang."

"Mianhae, Kibummie eonni." Sesal tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum hanya menghela napasnya melihat tingkah salah satu adiknya.

Saat ini, semua member Heaven tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah apartment atau dorm mereka dengan wajah kusut. Hari ini, stylish milik Heaven yang baru bekerja 4 bulan dengan mereka memutuskan untuk mengundurkan dirinya karena tak sanggup mengurusi uri baby panda Tao yang banyak pantangannya dalam hal pakaian. Dan membuat Kibum sakit kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Eonni, kenapa kau tidak meminta Heechul eonni untuk mencarikan stylish yang baru untuk kita lagi?' usul Taemin yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari Kibum, "Kau mau kita dijadikan makanannya Heebum?" tanya Kibum. Taemin sontak menggelengkan kepalanya. (A/N: Heebum disini bukan kucing persia, tapi bayi harimau putih, khukhukhu).

"Tapi, kita juga tak bisa mencarinya sendiri ditengah jadwal yang padat seperti ini, eonni. Tak ada cara lain, hanya Chullie eonni yang bisa membantu." Tambah Luhan.

"Eonni, mianhae~"

"Sudahlah Tao-ie. Jangan meminta maaf terus. Kau tidak salah. Hanya kurang beruntung karena memiliki kulit yang super sensitive itu." ujar Taemin.

"Taem, kau mau menghiburku atau mengejekku?" sungut Tao. Kibum memandangi kedua dongsaengnya yang tengah beradu mulut itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Sedangkan Luhan tampak memikirkan cara lain yang dianggap memungkinkan untuk mereka agar bisa mendapatkan stylish yang baru.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Chullie eonni." Kibum lalu menghambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi manajer mereka, Kim Heechul.

"_Yeoboseyo~" _

"Yeoboseyo, eonni. Apa aku mengganggu?"" tanya kibum hati-hati.

"_Ani. Waeyo, Kibummie?" _Tanya Heechul. Kibum menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Bisakah eonni mencarikan sesuatu untuk kami?"

"_Apa? Akan kucarikan apapun, asal bukan seorang stylish."_ Ujar Heechul dengan nada dingin dibagian kata Stylish dan itu sukses membuat Kibum terdiam cukup lama karena memikirkan resiko permintaannya.

"_Kibummie?"_

"A-Ah~ Ne, eonni. Luhannie, kau saja yang bicara." Kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan ponselnya secara tiba-tiba pada Luhan. Luhan yang disodori ponselpun terkejut dan menolak selama beberapa saat terjadi proses dorong-mendorong ponsel milik Kibum dan sepertinya membuat orang yang berada diseberang line kesal.

"_YA!"_

BRUKK

Ponsel milik Kibum pun sukses terjatuh kelantai karena sang pemilik dan Luhan terkejut dengan teriakan Heechul termasuk juga Tao dan Taemin. Kibum buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan memilih untuk membuat mode loudspeaker di ponselnya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kibummie?"

"_Ne, eonni…"_ jawab Kibum takut.

"_Ada apa sebenearnya?"_ tanya Heechul.

"Eonni, tolong carikan kami stylish yang baru." Ujar Taemin dengan wajah polosnya yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh semua eonninya.

"_MWOOO?! KEMANA STYLISH NAM, HUH? JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA JUGA MENGUNDURKAN DIRI. ITU STYLISH KE-10 YANG KUCARIKAN DAN HANYA BERTAHAN 4 BULAN?! KALIAN TAHU BETAPA SULITNYA MENCARI STYLISH UNTUK KALIAN? AIGOOO~~~Kepalaku…"_ Teriak Heechul yang sedang frustasi itu dengan kencangnya sehingga membuat ke-4 yeoja manis itu terdiam.

"_Aku tidak bisa. Cari sendiri. Atau minta tolong pada yang lain."_ Lanjut Heechul.

"Jebal, eonni~~" bujuk Tao. Terdengar suara helaan napas disana.

"_Tao-ie…"_ panggil Heechul pelan.

"N-nde, eonni…" jawab tao.

"_KENAPA KULITMU ITU SENSITIF SEKALI?"_

"Mianhaeyo…"

"_Hh~~, Ck, kalau kalian bukan tanggungjawabku, sudah kuceburkan kalian berempat kelaut. Arraseo, arraseo. Besok akan kubawakan kalian stylish yang baru. Dan juga yang TERAKHIR."_ Akhirnya Heechul menyetujui permintaan Kibum, Luhan, Tao dan Taemin yang dilanjutkan oleh suara sorakan dari keempat orang tersebut.

"GOMAWO EONNI, SARANGHAEYOOO…" ujar mereka serentak.

"_Ne, ne, arraseo. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Nanti akan kujemput jam 4 untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Annyeong."_ Setelah itu, sambungan langsung diputus oleh Heechul.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Apartement, lantai 14

"Ladies, aku mendapatkan stylish baru untuk kalian~"

"Jinjja? Yeoja? Namja?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Namja. Chankkaman, aku akan memanggilnya dulu." Sepeninggalan Heechul, keempat yeoja itu mulai membayangkan seperti apa kira-kira penampilan dari stylish baru mereka nantinya.

"Namja ya? semoga saja dia tidak seperti stylish Moon yang agak kewanita-wanitaan." Ujar Taemin.

"Tapi, memang kebanyakan stylish namja yang bekerja untuk wanita seperti itu kan?" lanjut Luhan.

" Kalau aku hanya berharap kalau dia tidak mesum seperti stylish Lee yang kita pecat dulu itu." tambah Tao.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Kita terima saja pilihannya Chullie eonni. Kalau dia seperti yang Tao pikirkan tadi, kita akan langsung memecatnya." Ujar Kibum yang diangguki oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang lain. Tak lama setelah itu, Heechulpun kembali dengan membawa seorang namja tampan bertubuh sangat tinggi dibelakangnya. Para Heaven's members memperhatikan namja itu dari bawah hingga keatas, namun, saat mereka melihat wajahnya mereka semua terlihat membulatkan mata mereka karena terkejut.

"CHANYEOL?!"

**To Be Continued…**

Lanjut atau tidak, semua tergantung kalian. Review juseyooo~~~ #gwiyomi bareng member Heaven.


	2. THE RELATIONSHIPS

Title : All Stars Entertaintment (Full Apartment)

Author : V.D_Cho

Cast : WonKyu, YunJae, HaeBum, All EXO Official Couple, and All Shinee Official Couple

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama

Warning : It's a GS fanfict. DLDR, happy reading yeorobeun…..

**Chapter 1**

Ruang Latihan Vocal dan Rekaman, gedung agensi A.S lantai 2

"Nuna~~~"

Beep beep beep

"Nuna~~"

Beep beep DUARR!

"Kyuhyunnie nuna~"

DUARR! DUARR! Beep Beep –

"Ya! Choi Minho, kembalikan PSP-ku!"

"Shireo. Nuna tidak mendengarkanku." Tolak Minho sambil merajuk.

"Ck… kembalikan PSP-ku Choi Minho. Jangan ganggu aku, ganggu saja Taemin-mu itu sana." Usir Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil PSP-nya yang berada ditangan Minho.

"Aku inginnya bersama nuna. Aku bosan didorm, tak ada siapa-siapa disana."

"Memangnya Siwon dan Chanyeol kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun masih sambil mencoba mengambil PSPnya yang diangkat tinggi oleh Minho.

"Siwon hyung sudah pergi dari tadi pagi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, kalau Chanyeol, dia sedang berada di dorm Heaven untuk mencari cemilan." Jelas Minho. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terfokus pada PSP-nya.

"Aish… Minho-ya, aku bisa kalah kalau begini. Cepat kembalikan~" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Temani aku belanja baru kukembalikan."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat karena dia tahu, Minho tak jauh berbeda dengan yeoja saat berbelanja, dia akan mengunjungi banyak toko dan memakan waktu lama hanya untuk memilih sebuah benda dari toko itu. tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kakinya menyandung kaki meja dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan tubuh menimpa Minho.

"Ugh!" rintih Minho yang ditimpa Kyuhyun.

"Mian…" Ucap Kyuhyun bertepatan dengan berderingnya smartphone miliknya. Kyuhyun langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas perut minho dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Nuna, berat~"

"Rasakan! Diam sebentar. Nde, Siwon-ah, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyu pada sipenelepon.

"…."

"Iya, saya Cho Kyuhyun, nuna-nya Siwon. Ada apa? Kenapa ponselnya bisa berada bersama anda?"

"…."

"MWOO?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Apartement, lantai 14

Kalau dijelaskan, posisi setiap orang kira-kira seperti ini: Kibum, Luhan, Tao dan Taemin duduk diebuah sofa panjang yang cukup untuk mereka berempat, Heechul duduk di single sofa yang berada disebelah sofa member Heaven, Chanyeol duduk diatas karpet tepat didepan Luhan sambil memakan kripik kentang yang diambilnya dari kulkas, dan ada seorang namja lainnya yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan keempat member Heaven dengan seksama.

"Jadi, mereka yang harus kutangani?" tanya namja seperti yang dibayangkan Taemin, Tao dan Luhan sebelumnya, namja ini tampan, sangat malah, tinggi bahkan melebihi tinggi Chanyeol, dan berkharisma, manly, fashionista, juga sedikit angkuh dan dingin.

"Yap, tapi yang harus benar-benar kau perhatikan dari mereka adalah Tao. Dia memiliki kulit yang sangat sensitive. Dia harus menggunakan pakaian dari bahan yang 100% sama, tidak setengah-setengah. Dan, dia juga alergi terhadap bulu. Terakhir kali dia mengenakan pakaian yang berbulu, dia langsung dilarikan ke RS karena alerginya sangat parah." Jelas Heechul penjang lebar . namja itu menatap kearah Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam. Sebuah serngaian tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"Kris…" Desis Tao.

"Kita bertemu lagi Tao." Ujar Kris dalam hatinya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Astagaa~, Minho-ya, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Nuna, kalau jalanan tidak macet, aku juga bisa ngebut. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, bahkan untuk bergerak saja tidak mungkin."

"Aish… ya sudah aku jalan saja. Tempatnya juga tidak jauh lagi dari sini. Segera susul aku, arraseo?"

"Nde, nuna." Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil audi hitam milik Minho dan berlari menuju RS tempat Siwon berada.

"For godsake, Choi Siwon! Ini masih jam 1O pagi dan kau sudah membuat masalah." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Dia terus berlari secepat mungkin hingga sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Choi Siwon, dimana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terengah-engah.

"Anda keluarga Tuan Choi?"

"Aku nuna-nya."

"Dia berada diruang rawat sedang menerima pengobatan. Anda langsung saja kesana, dari sini-"

"Aku tahu tempatnya, gamsahamnida." Setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju tempat Siwon berada. Sesampainya disana, dilihatnya Siwon yang dahi kirinya tengah ditempeli kain kasa dan plester, juga pipi kirinya yang sedikit lecet dan lebam. Ah! Jangan lupakan beberapa suster dan pasien yeoja yang tengah menatap Siwon dengan tatapan… lapar?

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecek seluruh badan Siwon takut ada luka lain.

"Akh! Nuna, appo~" ringis Siwon. Kyuhyun otomatis menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih untuk melihat wajah Siwon yang babak belur, "Jelaskan sekarang, sedetail-detailnya." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Pagi tadi, saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket setelah membeli semua kebutuhan dorm dan anak-anak, ada mobil lain yang bergerak tak beraturan kearahku dan membuatku membanting stir untuk menghindarinya dan menabrak pohon."

"lalu, dimana orang itu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kantor polisi. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang, Kyunnie?" Pinta Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun tampak sedang menelepon seseorang. "Sehuna, batalkan semua jadwal Siwon sampai kira-kira 3 hari kedepan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"…."

"Dia menabrak pohon dan wajahnya rusak. Dia jadi jelek." Jelas Kyuhyun asal.

"Kyunnie, wajahku tidak-"

"Diamlah, Choi! Nde, dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pemotretan untuk majalah itu sekarang, kau atur saja jadwal pemotretan ulang untuknya."

"…."

"Arraseo. Kututup." Kyuhyun memutuskan teleponnya dengan Sehun lalu kembali menelepon seseorang lagi.

"Ya, eoddieso?"

"…"

"Nde, dia baik-baik saja. Kami akan segera kesana." Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau bisa berjalan? Minho sudah didepan. Aku akan mengurus administrasinya dulu lalu kita pulang."

"Aniyo. Bantu aku, kakiku terkilir." Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon tajam, tapi setelah itu dia menghela napasnya dan membantu Siwon untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Di koridor lantai 18 tampak seorang yeoja bermata bulat besar, dan berambut hitam panjang tengah berlari dengan kencangnya. Mungkin dia terburu-buru. Dari arah berlawanan ada dua orang namja yang satu berkulit tan dan betubuh cukup tinggi dan yang satu lagi berkulit putih, hanya saja lebih tinggi dari si namja tan.

"Permisiiii~" ujar yeoja yang tengah berlari itu pada Kai -si namja tan- dan Zhaolin -si namja tinggi- yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya menjadi posisi menyamping sehingga dapat melewati celah yang berada diantara Kai dan Zhaolin, kemudian menghilang di belokkan koridor.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Zhaolin.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena dia cepat sekali." Balas Kai.

"Tapi dia mirip dengan Kyungsoo sunbae-nim." Tambah Kai.

"Apa ini miliknya?' tanya Zhaolin lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang tergeletak dilantai dan menunjukkannya pada Kai. Kai mengambil benda itu lalu memperhatikannya.

"Mungkin. Biar aku saja yang mengembalikannya. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dorm sekarang, aku lapar. " usul Kai yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Zhaolin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cafetaria A.S Ent.

"Hosh… Hosh… hosh… Oppa, waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Onew –manajernya- yang tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir expresso.

"Kau benar-benar berlari kemari?" tanya Onew sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau menyuruhku begitu, jadi kulakukan."

"Mwo? Aigoo~ Kyungsoo-ya, akukan Cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Dwaesseo. Ada apa oppa memanggilku?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain dalam sebuah drama musical. Eotte? Kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Onew. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Onew dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat berbinar-binar. Mendengar perkataan Onew membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Jinjjaya? Jinjja-jinjja? Jeongmalyo?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Akhirnya, dia akan memulai debut pertamanya dalam seni peran.

"Ne. kau senang?"

"HUWAA! Oppa daebak!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Onew erat. Onew hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang oppa ingin makan apa? Akan aku traktir. Moodku sedang baik hari ini." Kata Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm… kalau begitu, ikut aku." Ajak Onew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ini berkas yang anda minta Presdir Park." Baekhyun menyerahkan setumpuk map berisikan berkas-berkas tentang perkembangan perusahaan pada Leeteuk.

"Gomawo, Baekkie-ya. kau bisa kembali ketempatmu." Ujar Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan laptopnya.

"Ne, Presdir." Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari ruang kerja Leeteuk dan masuk keruang kerja miliknya sendiri yang tepat berada disebelah ruangan Leeteuk. Baru saja dia duduk dikursinya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau kira ini rumahmu apa? Lain kali kalau mau masuk, setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu." Omel Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang diomeli malah membalas menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun sendiri bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Chanyeol itu.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangannya lalu menghambur kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Nunaaaa~~" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada manja yang sudah sangat dihapal Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kenapa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Dia diam saja dipeluk Chanyeol seperti itu, karena Chanyeol memang biasa melakukannya walaupun, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Ada seorang namja yang menjadi stylish baru Heaven." Lapor Chanyeol. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku sedih."

"Iya, aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi karena apa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tahu nuna?-"

"Aku manusia." Jawab Baekhyun. mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya badmood jadi tambah ngambek dan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian pergi duduk di sofa yang berada diruangan itu. Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Baekhyun.

"…." Tak ada jawaban.

"Channie… Yeollie…" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"…"

"Aish! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab." Baekhyun juga pura-pura marah dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tak ada gunanya mengganggu Chanyeol yang sedang ngambek. Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun akhirnya bosan juga, dan kembali memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Chanyeollie, adikku yang tampan, manis, baik hati, rajin, tidak sombong, suka tersenyum, dan membuat skandal~ berbicaralah! Aku takut melihatmu yang tiba-tiba diam begini." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu saja, nuna?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nde, waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Jujur, saat ini entah kenapa, mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol membuat dadanya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tak bisakah kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar nuna dan dongsaeng ataupun sahabat?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"M-Musun iriya?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Dia tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini menjurus, hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau seandainya yang sedang dipikirkannya terjadi.

"Nuna… Ani, Byun Baekhyun, tetaplah disisiku selamanya. Would you be my girlfriend?" tanya Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Bekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan menarik napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Mianhae, Chanyeol-ah. Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu beresiko…" Jawab Baekhyun.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Apartemen, lantai 15

"Jadwalmu sudah dibatalkan untuk 3 hari kedepan, istirahatlah. Dan kau Minho, jangan kemana-mana, jaga Siwon." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeriksa luka Siwon.

"Arraseo nuna." Jawab Siwon dan Minho bersamaan.

CKLEKK

Pintu apartment sekaligus dorm Phantom terbuka , Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah yang, entahlah… kacau.

"Chanyeol-ah, darimana saja? Kenapa mengambil cemilan saja lama sekali?" tanya Minho.

"Annyeong, Kyu nuna." Chanyeol hanya menyapa Kyuhyun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minho kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. WonKyuHo yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya bingung. Ini seperti bukan Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol akan masuk dengan heboh, tapi sekarang, menanyakan kabar Siwon saja tidak. Dia hanya melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Siwon.

"mana kutahu. Sudah ya, aku harus kekantor. Ada rapat. Jaga diri kalian." Tepat saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm, terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar Chanyeol. Mulai dari pecahan kaca, hingga bunyi bedebam yang entah apa itu. Minho dan Siwon saling berpandangan.

"Cepat hentikan dia, sebelum dia mencoba untuk melompat dari balkon!" perintah Siwon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Apartment, koridor lantai 7

"Ya! Jung Yunho, tunggu aku!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha memasang sepatu ketsnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk berpegangan pada dinding.

"Salah siapa jam segini kau baru bangun, Jae?" Yunho terus berjalan mendahului Jaejoong yang sedang kesulitan karena memasang sepatu sambil berjalan.

"Salahkan saja jam weker yang tak berbunyi itu." Ketus Jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju Yunho. Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Jam itu berbunyi dengan sangat keras Jae, bahkan aku mendengarnya sampai ketempatku yang berada disebelah tempatmu."

"Tapi, jam itu benar-benar tidak berbunyi."

"Tentu saja, jam itu berbunyi, tapi secara tak sadar kau membantingnya kedinding dan saat kau sadar, kau mengira kalau tak ada sama sekali bunyi jam karena jam itu sudah hancur."

"Ck~ aku lapar. Tak bisakah kita makan dulu?" Jaejoong memilih utuk mengubah topik pembicaraan karena dia yakin dia tak akan mungkin menang dari Yunho kalau dalam berdebat.

"Selesai rapat kita pergi kerestoran biasa."

"Tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Tidak, Boo. Kita sudah terlambat 10 menit karenamu." Alas Yunho. Jaejong menatapnya sinis.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terlambat, kenapa kau menungguku? Lebih baik tidak usah, aku bisa menanyakan hasil rapat pada Kyuhyun atau Heechul eonni. Dasar…" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ruang latihan dance khusus trainee, Gedung agensi A.S lantai 3

" Six… Seven… Eight… Selesai, kalian mengerti?" tanya Donghae pada para trainee yang sedang dilatihnya.

"Ne, hyung/oppa." jawab para trainee serempak.

"oke, latihan hari ini berakhir. Besok aku akan mengetes kalian untuk couple dance ini. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Donghae mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang latihan dance itu hanya dengan menggunakan sleeves dan celana training hitam yang tadi dipakainya.

"Hae Hyung!" panggil seseorang. Donghae otomatis memutar kepalanya kearah asal suara.

"Nde, Sehun-ah. Kau juga dipanggil untuk ikut rapat?" tanya Donghae. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung, menurutmu, kenapa Presdir memanggil kita semua?"

"Nan molla."

"Ck! Tak ada yang tahu ya? oh ya, tadi Siwon hyung kecelakaan." Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Jinjja? Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku belum sempat melihatnya. Tapi kata Kyuhyun nuna, wajahnya rusak."

"A-Apaa?" Ucap Donghae terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya nanti? Dia sudah berada di dorm."

"Baiklah." Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian…

"Tunggu, bukannya kau bilang kalau wajah Siwon rusak? Kenapa dia bisa berada didorm sekarang? Seharusnya dia tetap berada dirumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan." Ujar Donghae. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kau benar hyung. Tapi, kata Kyu nuna dia baru saja tiba didorm. Lihat sajalah sendiri nanti."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Ent Apartment, lantai 14, Tao's Room. 07.00 PM

"Aish~ kemana baju itu?" Tao mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya dengan brutal dalam keadaan half-naked, dia hanya mengenakan bra hitam sebagai atasannya dan celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mencari baju yang ingin dipakainya setelah selesai mandi, bukannya mempersiapkan baju tersebut sebelumnya.

"Eonn – Ah, maja, eonnideul dan Taemin sedang siaran radio. Jadi aku sendirian. DIMANA?!" Teriak Tao frustasi.

"Kau mencari apa, Tao?" tanpa Tao sadari, ternyata Kris sudah berada diambang pintu kamarnya. Tao menoleh kearah Kris sebentar, lalu kembali fokus terhadap isi lemarinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ah! Ketemu!" Tao menarik sebuah kemeja berwarna abu-abu polos dari susunannya.

"Kau masih belum berubah Tao-ie." Ujar Kris. Kris masuk kekamar Tao dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Tao dan menatap cuek Tao seolah dia sudah terbiasa melihat Tao yang berada dalam keadaan setengah naked itu. dan Tao sendiri terlihat tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Kris disana.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Tao sambil memasang kancing terakhir kemejanya. Dan mengambil hairdryer dari dalam laci meja riasnya untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

" Hanya ingin saja. Ini tak jauh dari tempat baruku. Hanya beda 1 lantai saja." Jawab Kris, kini dia tampak memainkan tangan dari boneka panda milik Tao.

"Lain kali, jangan langsung masuk begitu saja kekamar seorang gadis. Kalau yang sedang berada disini Luhan eonni atau Taemin dan bukan aku, habislah kau."

" Memangnya kau seorang gadis? Dan, karena aku tahu yang berada didalam adalah kau maka nya aku langsung masuk. Bukankah yang lain sedang siaran?" Tao meletakkan hairdryernya diatas meja riasnya lalu menatap Kris yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Katakan, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu kembali?" tanya Tao.

"Untuk membuat masa lalu berputar kembali…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Key, aku ingin kau menyiapkan semua yang akan dipakai oleh Kyungsoo di drama perdananya dengan baik, arraseo?"

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hasil pekerjaanku, Onew oppa. aku pasti melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu itu. hanya mengingatkan. Kyungsoo sangat antusias dengan drama musical barunya. Aku tidak mau dia terlihat jelek di dramanya."

"Kau terlihat sangat perhatian padanya oppa." ujar Key, sebenarnya, kalau diperhatikan, ada nada tidak suka disana.

"Hm… dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dia sangat manis dan lucu."

"Ya, kau benar oppa. dia memang manis."

"Key?" panggil Onew. Key menoleh kearah Onew yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Mau makan malam bersamaku?" tawar Onew. Key hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A.S Ent. Apartment, lantai 18.

"Ne~ Chankaman." Kyungsoo berteriak dari arah dapur saat mendengar bel apartemen(dorm)-nya berbunyi. Dia baru saja selesai dengan masakannya. Kyungsoo berlari kearah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu aprtmentnya.

"Eoh? Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat namja dihadapannya. Wajahnya Kyungsoo rasa tidak asing, tapi dia tidak mengenal namja itu.

"Kai imnida. Aku salah satu trainee A.S." jawab namja itu.

"Oh~ pantas saja wajahmu tidak asing. Ada apa Kai-ssi?"

"Apa kau sedang memasak nuna? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa –" kyungsoo memperhatikan penampilannya, tentu saja Kai bisa menduga kalau dia tengah memasak karena Kyungsoo masih mengenakan apron bermotif bunga-bunganya.

"Yap, kau benar. Kau mau mengembalikan apa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ige. Ini milik-mu kan nuna?" tanya Kai sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang kaki pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar melihat gelang itu dan langsung menyambarnya dari tangan Kai.

"Kukira hilang. Gomawo Kai-ssi. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Dilorong koridor."

"Koridor? Mungkin ini terlepas saat aku berlari tadi. Tapi, bagaimanapun, gomawo. Sebagai tanda terimakasihku, masuklah. Aku baru saja selesai memasak pasta. Kau suka?" tawar Kyungsoo. Kai mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Apa boleh aku masuk?"

"Keureom. Masuklah. Tenang saja, aku makan pasta, bukan orang. Kajja." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kai masuk kedalam apartmentnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang mengawasi bahkan merekam kegiatan mereka dari awal. Seringaian tercetak diwajah orang itu bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu apartment Kyungsoo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hyung~ lepaskan aku, jebal~~"

"Aniya Chanyeol. Kalau kulepaskan yang ada kau malah melompat dari balkon. Ini lantai 15, terlalu tinggi, nanti kau bisa mati. Kalau mau loncat kita kelantai 2 saja, kalau dari sana, paling kau hanya patah tulang." Ujar Minho. Chanyeol memandang Minho dengan tatapan horror.

"Siapa yang mau melompat, hyung? Wonnie hyung, tolong lepaskan aku~ aku sudah berjam-jam terikat seperti ini." Siwon memandang Chanyeol yang tengah ber-puppy eyes padanya ngeri.

"Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku! Itu mengerikan. Kau janji tidak akan melompat dari balkonkan?"

"Memangnya kalau aku lompat dan mati kau akan merindukanku, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab.

"Tidak juga sih."

"Kalau begitu, apa masalahnya kalau aku mati?"

"Masalah besar akan tejadi kalau kau mati, Dobi!"

"Apa? Paling berita tentang kematianku akan ditayangkan setahun penuh ditelevisi, lalu semuanya akan menghilang."

"Bahkan Presiden meninggal saja beritanya tak lebih dari 2 minggu disiarkan. Katakan, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa nyaris menghancurkan kamarmu seperti tadi?" tanya Siwon.

"Lepaskan dulu."

"Ck! Minho, lepaskan dia." Perintah Siwon.

"Oke, hyung!" jawab Minho yang langsung melepaskan ikatan Chanyeol dengan cekatan. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi? Akan kuceritakan, jadi…

_Flashback,_

"_Cepat hentikan dia, sebelum dia mencoba untuk melompat dari balkon!" perintah Siwon._

_BRAKK_

_Minho langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol hingga pintu itu roboh saking kuatnya tenaga Minho._

_PLAKK_

_Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Minho, "Babo! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mendobrak? Kan ada kunci cadangan." Ujar Siwon. Minho mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di-geplak oleh Siwon. " aku panik hyung…"_

"_Chan- Astaga! Park Chanyeol! Turun dari sana sekarang!" teriak Siwon saat melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri diatas balkon dengan kedua tangan terbentang. _

_Siwon dan Minho dengan cepat menarik Chanyeol untuk turun, lalu tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Chanyeol yang bingung karena tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh mereka. Chanyeol lalu didudukkan disebuah kursi dan Minho langsung mengikat Chanyeol dengan tali yang entah sejak kapan ada padanya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan memberikan penjelasan pada mereka, tapi tak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Siwon dan Minho asik dengan acara mari-ikat-Chanyeol-agar-tak-melompat-dari-balkon. _

_Lalu setelah itu, mereka dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja diruang tamu. Kemudian kembali lagi sambil terus menatap Chanyeol tak jelas hingga berjam-jam, dan mengabaikan permintaan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ikatannya._

_Flashback end_

"sudah, sekarang mulailah bercerita."

"aku akan bercerita, tapi aku mau tanya satu hal dulu. Apa kita tidak ada jadwal sama sekali hari ini? Kenapa daritadi kalian bisa mengawasiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak. Libur satu hari. Sehun bilang kita disuruh menjaga Siwon hyung. Jadwal sudah diatur ulang."

"Oke. Jadi tadi pagi aku pergi ke dorm Heaven untuk meminta cemilan, ternyata disana sudah ada Heechul nuna bersama dengan seorang namja yang kuketahui adalah stylish baru untuk Heaven."

"apa? Stylish baru lagi?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian meneruskan ceritanya.

"namanya Kris. Blasteran China-Kanada, tingginya melebihi tinggiku hyung! Lalu, tiba-tiba, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Tao mengusirku."

"jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri hanya karena Tao mengusirmu?"

"aniya. Itu sudah biasa. Lalu – "

"kenapa Tao bisa mengusirmu?"

"kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu Wonnie hyung~ lalu aku –"

"apa kau salah memakan cemilan miliknya?"

"tidak. Aku memakan cemilan milik Luhan nuna. Lalu aku per-"

"bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu milik Luhan? Kau yakin tidak salah? Tao kan paling tidak suka kalau ada yang menyentuh cemilannya."

"aku yakin Minho hyung, Siwon hyung. Bahkan di snack itu ada tulisan 'MILIK XIAO LU'-nya. Aku pergi ke- "

"untuk apa Luhan menuliskan namanya di –" belum selesai minho dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dorm dengan membanting pintu. Dari luar dia masih sempat berteriak.

"KENAPA TUHAN MEMPERTEMUKANKU DENGAN SEEKOR KUDA DAN KODOK JADI-JADIAN SEPERTI MEREKAAAA?!"

Siwon dan Minho yang mendengarnya terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian mereka bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"baguslah. Dia sudah kembali." Ujar Siwon.

"menurut hyung, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"hm~ dari semua ceritanya, aku menduga, kalau dia menjadi seperti itu karena satu hal." Ujar Siwon ala detektif.

"karena apa hyung?" Siwon memberi isyarat pada Minho untuk mendekat kepadanya. Minho langsung mendekat ke Siwon. Siwon kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Minho.

"KAU HEBAT HYUNG! Bagaimana-"

PLAKK…

"aku belum bicara bodoh! Kemarikan lagi telingamu." Bentak Siwon.

"iya, maaf." Minho kembali mendekatkan telinganya pada Siwon dan menunggu Siwon untuk mengatakan penyebab Chanyeol yang ingin bunuh diri tadi.

"karena…

…

…

…

…

…

"… aku lapar. Kau masaklah, atau pesan makanan sana. Ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam." Bisik Siwon. Minho langsung menatap Siwon datar.

"hubungannya denganmu apa hyung?"

"tentu saja ada. Kalau aku lapar, aku jadi tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memberitahumu."

"kau sungguh tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?"

"makan dulu, baru kujawab."

"aish, hyung…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tao-ie… kami pulang~~!"

"…"

"Tao?!"

"…"

Kibum, Luhan dan Taemin baru saja kembali dari acara siaran radio mereka. Tao sebenarnya juga ikut menjadi DJ disana, namun karena kini dia sedang sibuk syuting, maka kegiatannya sebagai penyiar radio harus ditunda sementara agar dia bisa memiliki cukup waktu untuk beristirahat. Itu adalah perintah dari Leeteuk, dia tidak mau ada artisnya yang sakit saat sedang bekerja karena kekurangan istirahat. Presdir yang perhatian…

Oke, back to the story. Setelah dipanggil beberapa kali oleh Luhan dan Taemin, Tao tetap tak menjawab, Kibum memutuskan untuk melihat kekamar Tao, siapa tahu dia sedang tertidur karena jam juga sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 11 malam. Tidak, mereka tidak siaran selama 4 jam. Mereka siaran mulai jam 7 hingga jam setengah 9. Sisanya mereka habiskan untuk jalan-jalan, tanpa Tao. Poor Tao. Tapi, setelah pintu kamar terbuka, tak ada siapapun didalam. Kibum kembali menemui dongsaengdeul-nya.

"apa Tao ada dirumah?"

"entahlah. Tapi tadi kucoba untuk menghubunginya, aku mendengar dering ponselnya dari arah dapur, tapi dia juga tak ada disana saat kulihat."

"mungkin dia hanya keluar sebentar, eonni." Ujar Taemin.

"sebentar? Ini sudah larut malam, dan dia bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya. Awas saja anak itu. saat pulang nanti dia akan mendapatkan 'hadiah'-nya. Sudahlah, sekarang cepat kekamar masing-masing dan bersihkan tubuh kalian, lalu istirahat. Besok kita harus menghadiri acara jam 9 pagi." Ujar Kibum.

"nde, eonni."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In other side.

A.S Ent. Apartment, lantai 13

"Kris, aku sudah pegal. Bisa kita selesaikan ini sekarang?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang sedang asik mengerjakan sesuatu padanya.

"sabar, Tao. Sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kau sudah merasa nyaman?"

"kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain saja?"

"kalau aku bisa menemukan wanita lain, untuk apa aku mencarimu?"

"tapi kau bisa melakukannya besok kan? Aku sudah lelah, besok aku harus bangun pagi."

"sedikit lagi selesai Tao. Tenang saja, besok aku akan menemanimu seharian. Jadi kalau kau pingsan, aku bisa langsung menolongmu."

"aku tidak akan pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. ayolah Kris~ lepaskan. Aku mau tidur." pinta Tao sekali lagi. Kris hanya mendengus sebal, lalu mulai melepaskan satu persatu kain yang melekat pada tubuh Tao.

"arra, arra. Sebentar." Kris melepaskan jarum-jarum yang digunakannya untuk membentuk kain berwarna dark blue yang kini melekat pada Tao.

"sudah." Ujar Kris sambil menggulung-gulung asal kain dark blue itu dan mencampakkannya disofa, "besok kau harus menjadi modelku lagi, ya?" pinta Kris.

"arra. Tapi tidak dengan banyak baju."

"menurutmu, bagaimana hasil desainku?"

"bagus." Jawab Tao singkat. Dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Setelah dijadikan manekin hidup oleh Kris dan dipasangi berbagai desain hasil karya Kris selama berjam-jam, akhirnya Tao bisa beristirahat.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris saat melihat Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang milik Kris, dari tadi mereka berada dikamar kris.

"tidur."

"kenapa disini? Apa nanti eonni-eonnimu itu tidak akan mencarimu?"

"tidak akan. Sudah, tidur sajalah. Dulu kita juga tidur satu ranjang." Ujar Tao.

"terserahmu sajalah. Tidurlah duluan, besok pagi kau akan kubangunkan. Aku harus membereskan pakaian-pakaian ini dulu." Kris pun mulai mengumpulkan semua kain pola yang berserakan dikamarnya, melipatnya dan meletakkannya di sebuah lemari kecil disebelah meja nakasnya, lalu sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum akhirnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Tao dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping yeoja bermata panda yang sedang terlelap itu. perlahan Kris mulai menutup matanya dan menyusul Tao kealam mimpi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"bisakah kau berhenti berguling kesana-kemari diatas kasurmu, Kai?" tanya Zhaolin. Teman satu dormnya. Kai yang sedari tadi asik berguling kegirangan pun mengehentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Zhaolin yang tengah tidur tepat dibawah ranjangnya.

"wae~? Aku sedang senang. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo nuna mengajakku makan malam ditempatnya."

"kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk yang ke 54 kalinya, Kim Jongin."

"Xing Zhaolin, katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi."

"kau akan berhenti berguling-guling kalau kukatakan seperti itu?"

"ini rasanya seperti mimpi…" Kai mulai berguling-guling lagi diatas kasurnya, sampai tak terasa kalau dia sudah berada ditepi kasur dan…

BRUKKK

Kai terjatuh dan pingsan seketika karena terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya yang berada diatas Zhaolin, dan cukup tinggi dari lantai. Tapi, bukannya membantu, Zhaolin malah membenarkan selimutnya.

"selamat malam, temanku, Kkamjong." Tangan Zhaolin bergerak mematikan lampu kecil yang berdiri diatas nakas disebelahnya, kemudian keadaan kamar itu menjadi gelap.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A. S Ent apartment, lantai 37

"oppa, bangun! Palli ireona…" heechul mengguncang tubuh namja tampan yang kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas dikamar yang bernuansa putih itu.

"hmm~ 5 menit lagi Chullie-ya."

"Park Jungsoo, bangun sekarang dan lihat ini!" bentak Heechul. Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan dan merubah posisinya manjadi duduk diatas ranjangnya kemudian melirik kearah jam weker disampingnya.

"waegeurae? Ini maih jam 5 pagi, Chullie~"

"oppa, lihat…" Heechul menyerahkan sebuah ipad pada Leeteuk dan memperlihatkan sebuah video padanya. Mata Leeteuk langsung terbuka sempurna saat melihat gambar di video itu.

"siapa yang melakukan ini?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**To Be Continued...**


	3. SCANDAL

Title : All Stars Entertaintment (Full Apartment)

Author : VD_Cho

Cast : WonKyu, YunJae, HaeBum, All EXO Official Couple, and All Shinee Official Couple

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama

Warning : It's a GS fanfict. DLDR, happy reading yeorobeun…..

Chapter 2

Satu pagi lagi yang penuh dengan pekerjaan bagi para artis A.S Ent. dan penuh latihan bagi para trainee. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat keadaan disetiap kamar… ani, terlalu banyak, dibeberapa lantai saja, oke? Mulai dari bawah keatas.

**Lantai 7, gedung apartment A.S.**

Dilantai ini ada dua orang coach yaitu, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memiliki apartment bersebelahan (A/N: digedung ini, satu lantai bisa memiliki 4 apartment), pertama, kita akan melihat ke tempat Jaejoong.

**Jaejoong's place.**

Tempat yang rapi dan bersih. Semua ruangan bernuansakan warna putih gading, ada beberapa boneka gajah berbagai ukuran tersusun rapi disebuah lemari kaca. Lebih baik, kita langsung kekamar.

KRINGGG! KRINGGG! KRIII- BRAKKK

Hm~ satu lagi jam weker yang berhasil mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Ya, Jaejoong lagi-lagi melempar jam itu ke dinding tanpa perike-jam weker-an /?/. Baiklah, sepertinya uri Boo Jae tak ingin diganggu, kita ke sebelah. Tempatnya U-Know-who…

**Yunho's Place**

Seperti keadaan kebanyakan tempat yang tinggali sendiri oleh seorang namja lajang, tempat ini sangat jauh dari kata rapi, baju-baju bertebaran disofa, walaupun tak banyak, dan… OMO! Kenapa ada sepatu yeoja disini? *tunjuk rak sepatu*

Oke, kita keluar saja dari sini. Well, ada yang mau melihat kelantai 13? Kalaupun tak ada yang mau, kita akan tetap kesana.

**Lantai 13, Kris's place.**

Kita langsung kekamarnya saja. Kalau digambarkan, keadaannya sekarang, Kris dan Tao masih berada dipulau mimpi. Kris masih dalam posisi memeluk Tao, sedangkan Tao sendiri tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Kris, tapi sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Kris yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Sudah puas? Hei… jangan ada yang mengambil foto mereka, nanti bisa terjadi skandal! Kita keluar saja, tinggalkan TaoRis, jja! Kita ke dorm-nya Heaven~~~

**Lantai 14, Heaven's Dorm**

**Luhan's room**

Banyak sekali boneka rusa dan koalanya! Astaga, ini seperti melihat Luhan yang sedang tenggelam diantara boneka-bonekanya. Luhan kini tengah tertidur dengan dikelilingi oleh boneka rusa dan koala yang sangat banyak. Aku ragu dia bisa bergerak. Next!

**Taemin's Room**

"eunggh~ jam berapa ini?" Taemin terbangun dan melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Taemin pada seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"aku? Aku author yang menulis cerita ini."

"kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"aku sedang melakukan inspeksi. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau melihat Kibum."

*TRINGG* seketika yeoja itu menghilang, dan muncul didalam kamar dengan pintu bertuliskan **Kim Kibum's Room.**

"awas saja kau Tao, aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran! Hm~" Kibum ternyata bisa mengigau juga, sepertinya dia baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu, kita keluar saja. Ada yang mau ke dorm Phantom? Kajja~!

**Lantai 15, Phantom's Dorm.**

**Siwon's Room**

Terlihat seorang namja tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang king size sembari memeluk sebuah pigura. Tunggu! Dia bukan Siwon. Uppss, ini Chanyeol, sepertinya kita salah masuk kamar pemirsa. Tapi, mata Chanyeol terlihat sembab. Apa dia habis menangis?

**Siwon's Real Room**

Kali ini benar-benar kamar milik leader Choi Siwon. Siapa lagi yang mengenakan perban di dahi dan tangannya kecuali uri Siwonnie yang habis tertimpa sial kemarin? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita membiarkan leader ini istirahat.

**Minho's Room**

Minho kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup dan bed cover yang dikenakannya sudah tak berbentuk. Sebuah bantal dan guling tampak tergeletak dilantai. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh namja bermata kodok ini saat dia sedang tertidur sehingga bisa menghasilkan kekacauan seperti ini? Hanya Minho dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

**Next, lantai 18…**

**Kai-Zhaolin's place**

"Akh! Badanku rasanya remuk semua…" ringis Kai yang baru sadar dari pingsannya, dilihatnya Zhaolin masih tertidur dengan damainya.

"dasar teman bejat! Orang terjatuh bukannya ditolong malah ditinggal tidur." gerutu Kai. Dia lalu berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi…

KREEKK…

"Akhhh! Pinggangku…" ringis Kai sembari memegangi pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa naik menuju ketempat tidurnya. Alhasil, Kai memilih untuk menggeser tubuh Zhaolin dan tidur disebelah Zhaolin. #poor Kai.

**Kyungsoo's Place.**

"kkeut!" Kyungsoo meletakkan hidangan terakhir diatas meja, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dari tadi, dia bahkan sudah memasak beberapa jenis masakan yang sepertinya sengaja dia buatkan untuk seseorang. Aigoo~ calon istri idaman…

Aku ingin melanjutkan tour ini, tapi akan kita lanjutkan lain kali saja, oke? Sekarang kita akan masuk kecerita. Wahh! Ternyata hanya berkeliling beberapa tempat saja sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam, so, sekarang jam 7 pagi.

"dari mana saja kau?" cecar Kibum saat Tao melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dormnya. Tao melihat Kibum kini tengah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menatapnya garang.

"aku dari lantai 13." Jawab Tao santai.

"sampai sepagi ini? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"tidur. eonni, aku lelah, bisakah aku tidur terlebih dulu? Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya. Aku masih ada syuting hari ini." Ujar Tao. Kibum memandangi Tao sejenak, setelah itu dia menghela napasnya. "baiklah, setelah itu jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"baiklah." Setelah kepergian Tao, Kibum tampak berpikir.

"lantai 13? Bukannya itu tempat Kris oppa? hanya dia yang Tao kenal dilantai itu. jangan-jangan…"

"YA! HUANG ZITAO, KAU MELAKUKAN APA SEMALAM, HUH?!" teriak Kibum.

"TIDUR, EONNI-KU SAYANG~~" balas Tao. Dan jawaban Tao sukses membuat Kibum semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tidur? itu termasuk jawaban yang ambigu untuk situasi ini.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pukul 8 tepat, gedung kantor agensi A.S ent. sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak wartawan yang seperti biasa, memburu berita yang baru saja keluar dari oven, alias masih hangat. Leeteuk melihat kerumunan wartawan itu dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang terletak dilantai 4 kemudian memijit pelipisnya. Dikantornya saat ini sudah ada Heechul, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan juga Onew.

"Sehunna, aku serahkan masalah ini padamu." Ujar Leeteuk akhirnya. Sehun dengan tampang datarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian langsung beranjak dari ruangan Leeteuk. Tersisa empat orang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Kai?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"tidak ada eonni. Dia kemarin mengembalikan gelang kakiku yang sempat hilang lalu aku mengundangnya untuk makan malam sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Itu saja." Jelas Kyungsoo. Sejak video ini tersebar, banyak haters Kyungsoo yang bermunculan, kebanyakan mereka adalah fans dari Kai. Kai dan Zhaolin, walalupun belum debut, tetapi mereka sudah lebih dulu memiliki banyak fans. Para haters itu mencerca Kyungsoo dengan berbagai pernyataan dan ancaman yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis saking mengerikannya ancaman-ancaman tersebut. Onew sendiri sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"hyung, aku akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke dorm-nya." Izin Onew.

"baiklah. Kyungsoo-ya, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Sehun akan membereskannya." Kyungsoo haya mengangguk pelan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Onew.

"Chullie-ya, kurasa proyek baru kita tidak akan bisa terlaksana."

"jangan berputus asa oppa. Sehun adalah yang terbaik dibidang ini. Ini akan baik-baik saja."

"kuharap kau benar chagi…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zhaolin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang menekan bel dorm-nya. Disebelahnya, Kai masih tertidur dengan damainya tanpa sedikitpun terusik dengan suara bel yang memekakkan telinga tersebut. Dengan tampang bersungut-sungut Zhaolin membuka pintu dan didapatinya Sehun sudah berdiri disana.

"Kai."

"Kai? Kai masih tidur, manajer Oh."

"bangunkan dia."

"baiklah, masuklah dulu manajer Oh." Setelah Zhaolin mempersilahkan Sehun masuk, dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Kai untuk membangunkan Kai.

"Kai, manajer Oh mencarimu. Bangunlah."

"ngghh~ sebentar lagi Kyungsoo noona~~" igau Kai. Zhaolin menatapnya datar, menyeringai setan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kai dan menarik nafas dalam, kemudian lagi…

"BANGUN KAI! KYUNGSOO NOONA MAU BUNUH DIRI!" teriaknya tepat ditelinga Kai yang sontak membuat Kai langsung terbangun , "APA?!" dan …. KREKKK…

"ARGH! Pinggangkuuu…!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Singkat cerita, saat Kai sudah duduk dihadapan Sehun sedangkan Zhaolin, dia keluar untuk lari pagi.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Kai akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"ikut aku kekantor sekarang." Jawab Sehun.

"untuk?"

"ikut saja." Kai menghela napasnya pasrah, memang susah berbicara dengan orang yang irit bicara. Rasanya dia ingin meminta tips pada Luhan sunbaenim-nya tentang cara agar seorang Oh Sehun mau berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Karena selama ini, dikatahui bahwa Sehun hanya akan berbicara banyak jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Luhan.

Dengan susah payah Kai berjalan karena pinggangnya yang masih saja terasa sakit akibat dia yang terjatuh tadi malam. Sampai dikantor, Sehun membawa Kai ke kantornya.

"hyung, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"kau lihat gerombolan wartawan tadi kan?" Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"mereka semua berada disana karena skandal-mu dengan Kyungsoo."

"hah? Skandal apa?"

"semalam kau makan malam bersama Kyungsoo kan? ada yang merekam pertemuan kalian berdua dan menyebarkannya di internet."

"hm… aku tahu siapa pelakunya."kata Kai setelah cukup lama berpikir.

"aku juga. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers, dan kau ikuti saja permainanku."

"baiklah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Siwonnie, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon yang tengah sarapan sebuah roti dan segelas susu putih.

"lebih baik Kyunnie."

"kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu saja? Bibi Han tidak datang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bibi Han adalah orang yang disewa oleh pihak agensi untuk mengurusi dorm Phantom. Siwon menggeleng.

"tidak. Anaknya sakit, jadi dia harus mengurusnya." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"mau kumasakkan?" tanya Kyuhyun. (A/N: anggap aja Kyuhyun jago masak disini ya, walaupun sebenarnya… you know-lah…)

"tidak ada bahan makanan dikulkas." Timpal Siwon. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"dasar namja~ ya sudah, kau mau ikut aku belanja Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak." Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal.

"ya sudah! Aku pergi sendiri saja." Balas Kyuhyun ketus, kemudian dia mengambil tasnya yang tadi diletakkan diatas meja makan, dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"aku akan ikut. Tapi dengan satu syarat…" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya cepat kearah Siwon.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk kearah bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian berjalan mendekati siwon dan…

CUP…

Bibirnya sukses menempel pada bibir joker milik Siwon, " sudah. Kajja!" Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Siwon dan menarik tangan Siwon, tapi kemudian ditahan oleh Siwon.

"ah, wae~?"

"kau mau aku keluar seperti ini?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. Siwon mengenakan kaos V neck berwarna biru dipadukan dengan celana pendek sebatas lutut berwarna putih. Sudah kukatan, Siwon itu tipe perfeksionis.

"kenapa? Kau tampan. Ayo, tidak usah berdandan lagi." Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat menarik Siwon yang tengah tersenyum karena perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aish! Menyebalkan! Kenapa para wartawan itu harus berkumpul disana?" gerutu Jaejoong, Yunho yang berada disebelahnya hanya cuek dan tampak tengah berusaha unuk menemukan celah agar mereka bisa masuk karena semua jalan akses untuk keluar masuk dari gedung sudah sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh para pemburu berita.

"ikut aku." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menerobos kerumunan tersebut, tapi ditengah jalan, tangan Jaejoong terlepas dan Jaejoong pun terjatuh akibat terdorong oleh para wartawan.

"YUN!" Yunho segera berbalik dan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Dengan cepat yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan dengan sekali percobaan digendongnya Jaejoong ala bridal style, "permisi…" Yunho berusaha menerobos dengan Jaejoong didalam gendongannya.

"kau baik-baik saja Boo?"

"aku baik. Bisa… kau turunkan aku sekarang Yun?" wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah karena perlakuan Yunho. Yunho pun menurunkan Jaejoong perlahan. Yunho menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Dia sendiri tak tahu, entah keberanian dari mana sampai-sampai dia bisa menggendong Jaejoong didepan orang ramai seperti tadi.

"eum~ Yun, kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke atas. terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Jaejoong langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho yang akhirnya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pemalu seperti itu. diingat-ingatnya kembali saat dimana dia menggendong Jaejoong tadi, tubuh Jaejoong bahkan lebih ringan dari perkiraannya. Kalau saja Yunho tidak ingat untuk menjaga imej-nya didepan para trainee, mungkin saja dia sudah berteriak kegirangan. Hh~ the sweet moment of fallin' in love…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berada disebuah supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Siwon yang mendorong trolinya dan Kyuhyun yang mengambil bahan-bahannya, pasangan yang serasi.

"Kyunnie, apa kau tidak takut kalau nanti ada yang mengenaliku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenakan penyamaran." Ujar Siwon, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"yang paling terlihat adalah yang paling tersembunyi. Tenang sajalah Wonnie, kau itu terlalu khawatir. Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu?"

"bukan padaku, tapi padamu. Kalau mereka mengetahui kau bersamaku, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

"tenang saja, itu bukan masalah besar untukku. Kan ada kau yang akan melindungiku…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"kau kekasihku, tentu saja aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita dari publik…" gumam Siwon sebelum dia mendorong kembali trolinya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berbelok dibagian daging dan seafood.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Didalam ruang seminar A.S Ent. Sehun, Onew, Baekhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kyungsoo dan juga Kai berkumpul untuk membahas tentang rencana Sehun untuk membereskan skandal yang menyangkut pautkan nama Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"rencanaku hanya satu, yaitu kita percepat penyetujuan proyek baru yang kemarin kita rapatkan." Sehun membuka suara.

"tapi Sehun, itu tidaklah mudah."

"aku tahu, dan aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku juga sudah berbicara dengan PD acaranya dan dia setuju."

"benarkah?"

"ya, jadi-"

"tunggu dulu, proyek baru? Apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Kai, sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam mendengarkan hasil keputusan dari rapat ini.

"apa hanya itu caranya Sehunna?"

"tidak juga. Tapi kalau kalian ingin berita ini cepat menghilang, ya, hanya ini caranya." Jawab Sehun. Leeteuk menarik napasnya, kemudian menatap kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"bisa oppa jelaskan? Proyek apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ini adalah proyek…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"pagi noona~~" terdengar suara bass milik Chanyeol memenuhi ruang kerja milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dihadapannya kepada Chanyeol dan tersenyum cerah. Chanyeol sudah melakukan aktifitas hariannya di kantor Baekhyun seperti biasa, sepertinya dia sudah melupaka masalah kemarin.

"pagi juga Chanyeollie." Balas Baekhyun. walalupun dengan senyuman, tapi masih terlihat kalau Baekhyun tidak begitu siap dengan kehadiran Chanyeol saat ini. "kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Channie?"

"sudah lebih baikan. Noona tahu, noona itu jahat." Jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Dia merasa seperti ada anak panah yang menusuk dadanya, sakit.

"mianhae…" lirih Baekhyun.

"gwaenchana. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan noona. Aku akan mencari pengganti noona…" ujar Chanyeol enteng. Hei, Park Chanyeol, tak tahukah kau kalau saat ini noonamu itu sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat karena perkataanmu barusan?

"kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"aku? Aku mau bertemu dengan Yejin."

"Yejin? Bukannya dia mantan pacarmu?"

"ya. kurasa kembali padanya sementara tak ada masalah." Lagi, hati Baekhyun rasanya sakit mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"jangan. Kau tidak boleh menemuinya, akan banyak skandal muncul. Sudah cukup dengan skandal Kyungsoo saja." Perkataan Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang hendak keluar dari kantornya.

"kau mengatakan hal itu karena pekerjaan, atau karena hatimu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, dan mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. dibelakangnya, mata Baekhyun tampak sudah berkaca-kaca, dia ingin menjawab karena dia tidak suka Chanyeol bersama wanita lain, dia cemburu. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia harus professional. Tidak bisa ada hubungan cinta antara bawahan dan atasan.

"tentu saja karena pekerjaan Chanyeol-ah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara agak bergetar menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tetap menemuinya. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangku, **noona**." Chanyeol menekankan perkataannya pada bagian kata noona, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tepat setelah Chanyeol keluar, air mata Baekhyun mengalir dengan derasnya.

"maafkan aku… aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah…" gumam Baekhyun sambil terisak. sayang, Chanyeol pergi terlalu cepat dan tidak sempat mendengarkan gumaman Baekhyun barusan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kris menepati janjinya untuk menemani Tao syuting, lagi pula memang tugasnya untuk mengikuti setiap kegiatan artis yang dipegangnya karena dia adalah seorang stylish. Tapi sikapnya berubah kembali menjadi Kris yang dingin dan angkuh saat bekerja, berbeda dengan sikap Kris semalam yang sangat lembut dan perhatian pada Tao. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada ruang rias. Rasa lelah mulai menyerang tubuhnya, eonni-deulnya dan Taemin sudah berjanji akan mengunjunginya tepat jam satu, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum kelihatan satupun batang hidungnya.

Mereka memang memiliki jadwal yang terpisah, karena Tao harus syuting drama terbarunya dan yang lain harus menghadiri sebuah interview dengan salah satu brand kosmetik ternama. Kris masuk keruang rias tempat Tao berada dan duduk disebelah Tao.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kris dengan nada lembut pada Tao. Tao tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Kris dengan mata yang terpejam.

"kau bilang ingin membuat masa lalu kita berputar kembali bukan? Aku mengizinkannya. Buat aku memaafkanmu." Ujar Tao.

"akan kulakukan." Kris menegakkan kepala Tao dengan menangkup kedua pipinya sehingga membuat kedua mata Tao kembali terbuka dan perlahan menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka berdua.

"maafkan aku." Lirih Kris sebelum akhirnya bibirnya menempel tepat dibibir Tao. Tao hanya menutup matanya menikmati pekerjaan Kris pada bibirnya tanpa ada niat untuk membalas. Sampai akhirnya secara tiba-tiba pintu ruang rias terbuka dan menampakkan Kibum, Luhan dan Taemin yang terkejut karena pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan Huang ZiTao?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note : **

Hehehe XD eotte? Aneh? Bagus? Jelek? Give me your review, kripik dan sarap diterima dengan senang hati. Bagi yang mau nge-bash silahkan tapi harus diikuti dengan alasan logis. Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya sebenarnya.

A thousand thanks to :

**Kikiyujunmyun, Vira, Augesteca, BabyQ, Evilkyu, Ratnasparkyu, Shin Min Young, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic, 91**

Review lagi ne? *gwiyomi bareng member phantom*


	4. Chapter 3

Title : All Stars Entertaintment (Full Apartment)

Author : VD_Cho

Cast : WonKyu, YunJae, HaeBum, All EXO Official Couple, and All Shinee Official Couple

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama

Warning : It's a GS fanfict. DLDR, happy reading yeorobeun…..

**Author's Note : **Dichapter sebelumnya, aku belum memasukkan semua couple yang ada, jadi, ini sisanya yang kemarin belum sempat diceritakan. Enjoy, please~

**Chapter 3**

Selagi para petinggi sibuk dengan kasus skandal KaiSoo, Minho yang tepat jam 8 tadi baru bangun tidur langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi, berpakaian, setelah itu pemuda bermata besar dan berjulukan prince of charming ini keluar dari dormnya menuju keruang latihan, untuk satu tujuan, menemui Taemin-nya tercinta…

Tapi, setelah sampai diruang latihan dengan perjuangan besar untuk menembus pagar betis /?/ yang dibuat oleh kerumunan wartawan tersebut, ternyata tak ada seorang pun disana. Minho menepuk dahinya, dia baru ingat kalau saat ini Taemin-nya sedang ada interview. Jadilah dia sendirian disana. Tepat saat dia ingin keluar, Donghae menahannya dan mendorongnya kembali kedalam.

"bagus, kau, pangeran kodok, bantu hyungmu ini untuk menilai hasil latihan para trainee kemarin." Kata Donghae.

"tapi, Hae hyung…"

"aku tahu kau libur hari ini. Jangan mengelak, atau kau akan kuberi latihan neraka." Ancam Donghae, Minho hanya mengangguk pasrah. Latihan neraka yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae adalah latihan yang benar-benar membuatmu merasa dineraka, dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menyelesaikan latihan itu sampai saat ini, yaitu Kai.

"sebelumnya, tolong kau bereskan dulu peralatan yang berantakan disudut sana." Minho memutar kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk Donghae, kemudian memandang Donghae datar.

"hyung…"

"aku tahu. Selagi ada kau, lebih baik kumanfaatkan untuk menjadi tukang bersih-bersih gratis." Balas Donghae kalem.

"kau bercanda?"

"tidak, pangeran…"

"hyung~" rengek Minho, Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut namun menyiratkan sebuah makna mengerikan disana.

"lakukan, atau…"

"aish! Arra, arra. Lebih baik aku tidak kemari tadi. Terjebak bersama ikan jadi-jadian yang bisa bernapas didarat memang berbahaya. Huh!" gerutu Minho pelan.

"kau bicara apa, pangeran?"

"kau tampan hyung." Balas Minho ketus, yang diikuti dengan suara tawa dari Donghae. "tenang saja, sekitar jam 2 nanti Taemin-mu itu akan kembali."

"itu masih 5 jam lagi, hyung."

"aku tahu, jadi mulailah bekerja."

Dan setelah ini, Minho harus berhati-hati jika ingin datang keruang latihan, jangan sampai Donghae menemukannya lagi dan kembali menyuruhnya untuk menjadi cleaning service dadakan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat setelah mendengar tentang proyek baru yang akan menjadikannya sebagai main cast didalamnya bersama Kai. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja karena hal itu, dia terpaksa membatalkan perannya di dalam drama musikal pertamanya. Disampingnya, Kai tampak tidak banyak berkomentar tentang proyek baru tersebut. Dia tidak mengungkapkan kalau dia akan menerima atau menolak. Dia masih ingat perkataan Sehun padanya. _'ikuti saja permainanku.'_ Dia tidak tahu harus menerimanya atau tidak, disatu sisi, dia ingin, disisi lain dia juga ingin menolaknya kalau melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini.

"noona, kau tidak suka dengan proyek baru ini?"

"aku…"

"kalau tidak, aku akan meminta manajer Oh untuk mencari solusi yang lainnya."

"tidak, Kai. Hanya saja, aku sangat ingin terjun ke dunia akting."

"bukankah proyek baru kita ini, kita juga akan berakting?"

"entahlah, kurasa rasanya akan berbeda…" lirih Kyungsoo. Kai reflex menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoopun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk melihat Kai.

"memang akan berbeda, karena kita akan bekerja sama disini, noona. Percaya padaku, kita akan menampilkan acara terhebat yang pernah ada." Ucap Kai mantap yang mau tak mau membuahkan sebuah senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo.

"ya, kau benar. Setidaknya ini akan menjadi langkah awalku. Mohon bantuannya Kai."

"nado, noona."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saat ini, pintu ruang rias tempat para member Heaven+ Kris berada telah dikunci rapat oleh Luhan dari dalam. Disana, Tao dan Kris terlihat seperti dua orang tersangka yang sedang diadili. Didepan mereka, Kibum menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada, sedangakn Luhan dan Taemin memilih untuk diam dan duduk manis di sofa lainnya.

"bisa kalian jelaskan, apa sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kalian berdua, Tao, Kris oppa?"

"aku dan-"

"biar aku yang menjawab Tao." Potong Kris.

"aku dan Tao, pernah menikah sebelumnya. 4 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kris dengan tenang. Dan jawaban tersebut sukses membuat ketiga member Heaven lainnya terdiam karenanya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, oppa?"

"entahlah Key, dia terlihat tidak begitu senang karena dia harus menunda perannya didrama musikal itu."

Onew dan Key saat ini sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung ASE, para wartawan sudah dipindahkan keruang seminar untuk mendapatkan penjelasan seputar skandal KaiSoo. Key mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Onew, berharap dia akan bisa menyalurkan energinya untuk Onew.

"jangan lemas begitu, oppa. nanti malam, datanglah keapartemenku, aku akan membuatkan ayam goreng yang sangat enak untukmu." Onew tersenyum mendengar ucapan Key, "benarkah?"

"tentu saja. Jadi, bersemangatlah oppa!"

"ne."

Inilah yang membuat Onew menyu- ani, mencintai seorang Key Kim, dia selalu ceria dan selalu bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya juga merasakan keceriaannya. Tapi, Onew masih belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Key, dia masih menunggu saat yang tepat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"kau tidak kembali ke dorm, Wonnie?"

"ani. Aku akan disini menemanimu, lagi pula, tak ada siapa-siapa disana."

"hmm~ mau membantuku? Tapi ini proyek rahasia." Tawar Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "apapun untuk mu chagi…"

"ini tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho oppa."

"ada apa dengan mereka?"

"bantu aku untuk menyatukan mereka. Aku sudah terlalu gemas melihat mereka yang tidak pernah mau untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing."

"kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Kyunnie?"

"kemari…" Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada Siwon, kemudian senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terpampang diwajah rupawan mereka.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"tunggu, apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu barusan oppa? kurasa telingaku sedang tidak baik."

Kris menghela napasnya pelan, "aku dan Tao pernah menikah sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu." Ulang Kris.

"APAA?!" pekik Kibum, Luhan, dan Taemin bersamaan.

"apa itu benar Tao?" tanya Kibum, dan Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"tidak bisa dipercaya…" gumam Taemin.

"4 tahun yang lalu? Itu berarti saat Tao berusia 18 tahun. Apa itu sebabnya kau sempat vakum sebagai trainee ASE selama hampir setahun Tao-ie?" tanya Luhan.

"ya. tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, aku langsung menikah dengan Kris, itu bukan hanya keinginan kami, tapi juga orang tua kami. Kemudian setelah menikah, aku kembali melanjutkan studi ku ke universitas, tapi, dia…" Tao menunjuk kearah Kris yang masih terlihat santai sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"… berbuat suatu kesalahan. Dan kami memutuskan untuk berpisah setelah kurang lebih 8 bulan menikah. Dan aku kembali menjalani masa trainee-ku di ASE. Dan sebulan kemudian, aku debut bersama kalian sebagai member terakhir yang bergabung di Heaven." Jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"ini adalah berita yang sangat mengejutkan. Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikannya secara rapat dari publik, bahkan dari kami Tao-ie?" giliran Kibum yang bertanya.

"aku tidak mungkin menyebarkan berita ini. Dan kumohon, jangan mengungkitnya lagi. Ini masalah pribadi yang sangat sensitif bagiku."

"hh~ baiklah. Kurasa kalian butuh waktu berdua. Kami akan kembali ke dorm. Segeralah pulang saat syuting-mu selesai. Kris oppa, kupercayakan Tao padamu." Ujar Kibum lembut. Tidak mungkin juga dia memaksa Tao untuk bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin diceritakannya.

"aku tahu. Hati-hati eonni deul, Taemminie."

"ne."

Sepeninggalan Kibum, Luhan dan Taemin, hening menyelimuti pasangan TaoRis. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan suaranya.

"jangan pernah memikirkan tentang masa lalu itu lagi. Lay-"

"jangan sebut namanya." Potong Tao.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"permintaan maafmu, akan kuterima saat aku benar-benar siap untuk menerimamu lagi." Ujar Tao sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruang rias tersebut karena masa istirahatnya telah berakhir. Kris langsung menghubungi seseorang setelah Tao keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kau masih ingat rencananya?"

"…"

"baik. Siapkan semuanya dengan rapi." Kris memutuskan sambungannya, kemudian dia mengambil secarik kartu dan menyelipkannya didalam tas Tao.

"aku berharap setelah ini kau akan memaafkanku, Tao…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Konferensi Pers, at ASE Seminar Room.

Para wartawan telah berkumpul dan duduk dengan rapi di kursi mereka masing-masing. Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan 4 buah kursi. Wartawan-wartawan yang tadinya ribut membicarakan tentang skandal KaiSoo itu seketika hening saat Sehun, Onew, Kyungsoo dan Kai memasuki ruangan seminar. Posisi duduk mereka dari kanan kekiri, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Onew.

"sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para wartawan yang telah hadir di konferensi pers ini. Disini, kami akan memberikan sebuah klarifikasi mengenai kasus skandal yang menimpa salah satu artis dan trainee ASE." Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"semua berita yang beredar itu tidak benar. Kyungsoo hanya mengajak Kai untuk makan malam bersamanya untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena Kai telah menemukan gelang miliknya." Lanjut Sehun.

"tapi, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Kai baru keluar dari tempat Kyungsoo pada jam 11 malam. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang ganjil?" tanya salah seorang wartawan. Sehun tersenyum samar.

"apa disana mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya berdua? Di apartemen Kyungsoo saat itu, juga ada Jaejoong yang sedang berkunjung untuk membicarakan proyek baru kami. Sayangnya yang bersangkutan tidak dapat hadir saat ini." Balas Sehun. Dan sepertinya kata 'proyek baru' tadi berhasil mengalihkan pemikiran para wartawan, terbukti saat ada salah satu wartawan yang menanyakan tentang proyek baru tersebut.

"kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang. Tapi, saya akan memberitahukan judul dari proyek baru kami, yaitu Sign of Love. Sekian klarifikasi dari kami. Kami harap kalian puas dengan jawaban yang kami berikan, terimakasih."

Sehun, Onew, Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung meninggalakan ruangan tersebut, dan tanpa disadari oleh para wartawan, ternyata Kai keluar dengan posisi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berada didormnya. Didepan mereka sudah ada selembar kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan dengan banyak garis panah yang mengarah kesembarang arah.

"tentu saja, percaya padaku. Malam ini aku menginap disini ne? aku malas kembali ke tempatku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada manja. Siwon langsung menyeringai mesum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari seringaian Siwon langsung bergerak mundur.

"S-Siwonnie…"

"apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Siwon masih dengan seringaiannya.

"jangan macam-macam…"

"aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya mau satu macam saja, Kyunnie. Kenapa kau mundur-mundur begitu?" Siwon mulai bergerak maju, dia berniat untuk menggoda Kyunnie-nya tersebut.

"tidak. Hanya saja, bisa kau singkirkan seringaian itu?"

"wae? Bukankah aku lebih tampan dengan seringaian ini, Kyunnie?"

"kau menakutkan Siwon." Desis Kyuhyun, dan TAP, punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding. 'shit!' maki Kyuhyun dalam hati, sepertinya permintaannya untuk menginap kali ini salah.

"hm~ kita hanya berdua hari ini. Chanyeol dan Minho tadi mengirimiku pesan bahwa mereka tidak akan pulang ke dorm malam ini. Kita bisa 'bermain' Kyunnie~" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika, apalagi saat Siwon dengan cepat menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya.

Entah kenapa tubuh Kyuhyun serasa lemas dan dia tidak berniat untuk melawan sedikitpun. Satu yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari ini semua, ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seorang pria berambut blonde dengan topi snapback bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih tampak tengah duduk didepan sebuah konter bar dengan segelas bir dihadapannya. Lee Jonghyung, sang bartender tampak memandang miris pada salah satu pelanggan tetapnya tersebut.

"kau mengatakan hal yang membuat tembok pemisahmu dengan Baekhyun noona semakintinggi dan tak mungkin untuk ditaklukkan, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol, si pria bertopi snapback tersebut menoleh kearah Jonghyun. "aku tahu aku salah. Aku yang jahat padanya."

"hei, beri dia waktu. Dia itu terlalu bersikap professional. Baginya, tidak bisa ada hubungan percintaan diantara atasan dan bawahan." Saran Jonghyun.

"kau benar. Menurutmu, apa aku bisa mengubah prinsipnya itu?"

"kau adalah seorang Park Chanyeol, pria terhebat yang pernah kukenal, kurasa, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untukmu."

"kau benar."

"yo! Chanyeol-ah, seorang wanita dimeja sebelah sana tampaknya sedari tadi melirik kearahmu dengan tatapan yang agak aneh. Pakaiannya juga aneh, tidak cocok untuk tempat seperti ini." Jonghyun memberikan petunjuk dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas kebelakang dan kembali menghadap ke Jonghyun. Tapi saat dia menyadari sesuatu, dia kembali menoleh kearah tempat wanita yang ditunjuk oleh Jonghyun tadi dan ternyata wanita itu sudah tak ada lagi ditempatnya. Chanyeol langsung pamit pada Jonghyun dan berlari keluar bar, dia yakin kalau wanita itu belum pergi terlalu jauh. Chanyeol mencari keberadaan wanita itu dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya.

"ternyata kau peduli padaku." Gumam Chanyeol.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"eonni, menurutmu apa kesalahan yang Kris oppa perbuat pada Tao?" tanya Taemin tepat setelah mereka memasuki dorm mereka.

"entahlah, Taem. Eonni juga tidak tahu." Balas Kibum.

"tapi Tao beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria seperti Kris oppa." timpal Luhan.

"sudahlah Luhannie, kau kan sudah memiliki Sehun." Sindir Kibum. Pipi Luhan langsung merona saat mendengar nama Sehun, Taemin yang melihatnya terkikik geli.

"kau benar. Aku ingin ke kantor sekarang. Aku akan menemui Sehun oppa." Luhan langsung melesat keluar dari dalam dorm. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu itu.

"eonni, kau tidak menemui Donghae oppa?" tanya Taemin. Kibum terkekeh, "tidak, adikku sayang. Kalau dia mau bertemu denganku, harus dia yang mencariku. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Aku kekamar dulu, ya."

"baiklah eonni, kalau begitu aku akan keluar sebentar. Mungkin ke tempat latihan."

"ne. kembalilah sebelum makan malam."

"arraseo. Annyeong eonni."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jaejoong terlihat duduk disudut ruang latihan dance dengan tampang bosan. Niat awalnya kemari, tadinya untuk meminta Yunho menemaninya jalan-jalan karena dia sudah selesai mengajari para trainee. Tapi ternyata Yunho masih mengajar, dan bisa dilihat, hari ini Yunho telah membuat dua orang lagi trainee yeoja yang menangis karena ketegasannya. Musik berhenti berputar, dan Yunho langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong yang sedang melamun.

"hei, boo…" sapa Yunho.

"Yun, kurasa aku akan mati bosan saat ini. Apa kau masih lama?"

"kami sudah selesai. Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong. Kalau Jaejoong sudah mampir ketempatnya pasti dia akan minta untuk ditemani kesuatu tempat.

"ke sungai Han. Nanti malam saja, sekarang aku mengantuk." Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"mau kugendong sampai apartemen?" tawar Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memerah karena kejadian tadi pagi saat Yunho menggendongnya kembali berputar dikepalanya.

"t-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Nanti malam, sungai Han."

"arraseo. Kau yakin tidak ingin ku gendong?"

"tidak. Terima kasih." Jaejoong buru-buru meninggalkan ruang latihan tersebut. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini sedangkan Yunho, dia malah asyik tertawa pelan sepeninggalan Jaejoong.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"bagaimana konferensi pers-nya Kai?" tanya Zhaolin.

"tidak buruk. Kau tahu, aku menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo noona tadi. Tangannya sangat halusss… sekali." Curhat Kai. Zhaolin langsung memasang tampang datar, Kai mulai lagi. Dia pasti tidak akan berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sampai besok, kecuali dia pingsan seperti semalam.

"Kai?" panggil Zhaolin.

"ya, sayang?" Zhaolin langsung menatap horror pada Kai. Kai sudah tidak waras, pikirnya.

"hati-hati nanti malam."

"pasti." Balas Kai, kemudian dia langsung memasuki kamarnya yang dia tempati bersama Zhaolin. Naik katas tempat tidurnya dan kembali berguling-guling persis seperti yang dilakukannya semalam. Kemudian dari luar Zhaolin mendengar suara 'gedebuk' yang cukup keras dari kamarnya. Kemudian sunyi.

"hh~ sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati…" gumam Zhaolin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"hah…hah…hah… aku menyerah Wonnie…"

"palli… Wonnie… palli… akh! Appo~"

"diamlah Kyunnie!"

"ah~ pegalnya…"

"aku juga pegal, Kyunnie…"

"ya sudah, berhenti saja. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."

"mau bermain apa lagi habis ini?"

Sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berada dikamar Siwon. Kyuhyun tampak berbaring disebelah Siwon dengan keringat yang mengalir deras diseluruh tubuhnya. Keadaan Siwon juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja bermain game, mereka melakukan lomba lari. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah menyerah duluan, dan memilih untuk menyemangati Siwon, tapi Siwon yang merasa terganggu menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"tidak. Nanti saja, setelah ini aku mau makan. Tenagaku terkuras habis." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"arraseo." Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kyunnie…"

"hm?"

"besok, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"kemana?"

"kerumah orang tuaku. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan mereka. Kurasa adikku, Jiwon juga akan menyukaimu."

"kerumah orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun seketika itu juga merasakan gugup yang berlebihan. Dia merasa takut kalau orang tua Siwon tidak akan menerimanya. Dan selera makannya menguap seketika.

"bagaimana?"

"baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Perpaduan antara ragu dan senang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Baekhyun noona!" Chanyeol menahan tangan wanita yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. wanita itu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"ada apa?"

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"apa? Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"kau berbohong. Aku melihatmu di bar milik Jonghyun."

"aku memang sedang ingin kesana. Lagi pula itu tempat umum."

"entahlah, tapi aku menangkap maksud lain dimatamu itu noona."

"apa maksudmu? Sudah, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin kembali kekantor."

"tidak akan."

"Chanyeol, lepaskan. Kau sudah memiliki Yejin kan? tidak baik memegang tangan yeoja lain disaat kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"aku tidak kembali bersama Yejin."

"begitu? Ya sudah. Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"noona, aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Ujar Chanyeol percaya diri. Baekhyun langsung memasang tampang terkejut.

"a-apa? Tidak Chanyeol-ah. Kau salah pah- mmpphhh…" sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BRAKK!

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka dengan kasar. Sehun yang sedang berbicara bersama Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Manajer Oh, ada skandal yang harus kau selesaikan lagi."

"kenapa mereka selalu membuat skandal?" gerutu Sehun.

"siapa?"

"Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi, Yuhno-ssi dan Jejoong-ssi, juga Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"hah?!" dan detik itu juga Sehun merasa kalau rahangnya akan lepas dari tempatnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note (again): **

Hehehe XD update kilat nih…

Buat balasan review-nya, aku balas secara global aja ya?

Q: "Ini GS ya?"

A: "yups! It's a GS fanfict."

Q: "TaoRis udah jadian dari dulu ya?"

A: "udah dijawab diatas kan? hehe ^^v"

Selebihnya itu request-an dari para readers yang minta update kilat, ini udah update kilat, tengah malam lagi, hahaha XD. Terus buat yang minta WonKyu moment-nya dibanyakin, ini udah dibanyakin. Masih kurang? Oke, di next chap ntar aku tambahin lagi deh…

Thanks to:

**Kikiyujunmyun, Vira, Augesteca, BabyQ, Evilkyu, Ratnasparkyu, Shin Min Young, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic, 91, Anisa. 1, Aswshn…**

Gomawo buat yang udah review. Ini chapter penghubung buat chapter berikutnya yang rencananya bakalan dipost waktu tahun baru nanti. So, stay toon…

Review lagi ne…? *bbuing-bbuing bareng Heechul*


	5. PROBLEM

Title : All Stars Entertaintment (Full Apartment)

Author : VD_Cho

Cast : WonKyu, YunJae, HaeBum, All EXO Official Couple, and All Shinee Official Couple

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama

Warning : It's a GS fanfict. DLDR, happy reading yeorobeun…..

**Author's Note : **FYI, aku nulis ini ff itu sambil lalu gitu aja, maksudnya, aku mau nulis apa, ya, baru aku tulis saat itu juga tanpa ada perencanaan sebelumnya. Jadi bagi kalian yang mau ngasih saran, dan sejenisnya, dipersilahkan dengan senang hati. ^^

**Chapter 4**

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"siapa?"

"Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi, Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi, juga Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"hah?!" dan detik itu juga Sehun merasa kalau rahangnya akan lepas dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan yang duduk disebelah Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menaikkan dagu Sehun.

"oppa, gwaenchanha?"

"tidak. Aku tidak baik, Lu… Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan Dongwoon-ah?" tanya Sehun.

"ini…" Dongwoon memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran sedang pada Sehun, Sehun mengambilnya kemudian mengeluarkan isi dari amplop tersebut yang ternyata adalah beberapa lembar foto.

Foto pertama menampakkan gambar YunJae dengan posisi Yunho menggendong Jaejoong. Jangan salah, mereka memang staff pengajar disini, tapi, kalau kau mau tahu, hampir semua pegawai yang bekerja di ASE itu mempunyai penggemar masing-masing. Jadi ASE itu rawan akan skandal karena hampir semua personil perusahaannya menjadi incaran para pemburu berita.

Foto kedua, menunjukkan gambar Chanyeol yang tengah menahan tangan Baekhyun, hei, siapa yang tidak mengenal Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah wakil dari CEO ASE, wajahnya juga sering terpampang diberbagai media baik cetak maupun elektronik. Sehun terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan foto ini, tapi saat dia melihat foto ketiga, Sehun akhirnya tahu kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa terlibat skandal. Di foto ketiga, terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mencium Baekhyun didepan umum. Tempat yang bagus bagi para paparazzi untuk mengumpulkan foto.

Lanjut, foto berikutnya adalah foto Siwon yang tengah mendorong troli dengan seorang gadis didepannya, Sehun mengira itu pasti Kyuhyun, dan benar saja. Di foto selanjutnya, Siwon tampak tengah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang saat Kyuhyun tengah memilih sayuran.

Luhan dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah mengamati foto-foto ditangannya. Sedikit terkekeh saat dia melihat wajah frustasi Sehun yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

"apa yang akan oppa lakukan sekarang?"

"entahlah Lu. Kenapa mereka selalu membuat pekerjaanku bertambah? Dongwoon-ah, apa foto-foto ini sudah tersebar?"

"belum."

"lalu, darimana kau mendapatkan foto-foto ini?"

"seorang kurir yang mengantarkannya tadi, dan kurir itu berkata untuk memberikannya pada Park sajangnim, kemudian setelah kuberikan pada Park sajangnim, beliau menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya pada anda."

"baiklah, kau boleh kembali keruanganmu, Dongwoon."

"ne. Manajer Oh, nona Luhan, saya permisi dulu." Dongwoon berjalan mundur perlahan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun.

"Sehun oppa." panggil Luhan, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-foto itu dan menghadap ke Luhan.

"hm?"

"kalau seandainya ada skandal tentang kita, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan polos, Sehun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"biarkan saja. Aku tinggal mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Masalah selesai." Jawab Sehun, Luhan ber-blushing ria mendengarnya, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tapi tak berapa kemudian tawa mereka berhenti saat Luhan tak sengaja melihat masih ada selembar kertas lagi didalam amplop tersebut.

"apa itu?" Luhan menarik kertas tersebut. Itu hanyalah kertas biasa yang ditempeli dengan berbagai macam huruf yang diambil dari Koran dan membentuk sebuah kalimat.

'_berikan apa yang aku mau, atau foto-foto ini akan kusebarkan. Dengan dibubuhi sedikit 'bumbu' tentu saja. HAHAHA.'_

"kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Gumam Sehun.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Setelah Tao selesai dengan jadwalnya, dia dan Kris langsung kembali ke apartemen. Tapi, Kris tidak mengikutinya untuk naik ke lift menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"tidak, aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai disini. Aku masih ada urusan lain."

"baiklah."

Kris tersenyum penuh arti setelah pintu lift tempat Tao berada tertutup.

" it will be a surprise for you, Tao-er."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dua hari menjelang tahu baru, semua orang mulai sibuk menghiasi setiap sudut rumah mereka dengan berbagai pernak-pernik untuk menambah kesan semarak pada tahun baru nanti. Mereka semua terlihat siap untuk menyambut tahun baru yang akan datang dan berharap semoga kehidupan yang lebih baik dapat mereka rasakan di tahun baru tersebut. malam harinya, meski masih dua hari lagi menuju tahun baru, tapi kawasan sungai Han sudah dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat siapapun yang berkunjung kesana betah berlama-lama untuk menikmati keindahan sungai tersebut. tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"WAH~~ Yeppuda…" kagum Jaejoong saat dia sudah berada ditepi sungai Han, disampingnya berdiri Yunho yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan ponselnya. Dia tengah berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Yun, ini sangat indah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"ya." jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejong mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian memilih untuk duduk dipinggir sungai Han dan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang gampang sekali kesal tersebut, kemudian mengambil posisi disebelah Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong.

"kau ini kebiasaan…" kata Jaejoong. "perbaiki posisimu, ini berat, kau tahu?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"biar saja. Kau juga berat." Balas Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"kalau aku berat, kenapa kau mau menggendongku?" tanya Jaeejoong dengan nada kesal dan masih menggembungkan pipinya, Yunho dengan isengnya menggigit pipi Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong meringis.

"sakit, Yun!" geram Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi digigit Yunho.

"hahaha. Kau tidak berat, Boo, aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Yunho sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Jaejoong.

"tidak lucu."

o-owh, sepertinya Jaejoong mulai kesal pemirsa…

"Boo…"

"jangan panggil aku." Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho.

"hei, jangan marah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"tidak mau!"

"Jae, ayolah, aku minta maaf…"

"tid-" perkataan Jaejoong terputus bersamaan dengan padamnya pencahayaan disekitar sungai Han, sehingga membuat Sungai Han terlihat sangat gelap. Jaejoong memekik ketakutan karena hal ini, yup, Jaejoong takut akan gelap. Jaejoong reflex kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho.

"Jae, lihat aku." Pinta Yunho.

"lihat apa? Ini gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa Yunho! Yun, nyalakan lampunya…" rengek Jaejoong konyol.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, lihat kedepanmu." Perintah Yunho. Jaejoong menurut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Tepat saat Jaejoong melihat kedepan, dinding yang berada diseberang mereka bercahaya dan membentuk sebuah tulisan indah dengan lambang hati sebagai bingkainya.

'_would you be my girlfriend?'_

Jaejoong terpana selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya lampu kembali menyala dan tulisan itu menghilang.

"Yun. Apa itu tadi?"

"apa jawabanmu, Jae?"

"aku…"

"mau." Lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan kemudian Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"saranghae, Boo."

"nado saranghae, Yun."

Dan entah darimana asalnya, bersamaan dengan Yunho yang mencium Jaejoong banyak balon dengan berbagai warna berterbangan dilangit. Pengunjung lain yang juga berada disana ada yang terlihat senyum-senyum senang saat melihat pasangan baru itu, ada juga yang iseng memvideokan moment pasangan baru tersebut, dan jangan lupakan dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari posisi yunJae sekarang. Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak senang karena rencana mereka berhasil. Siwon kini tengah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tengah tersenyum kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"rencana kita berhasil Siwonnie…"

"nde, baby Kyu. Mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain."

"ya, akhirnya mereka berdua bersatu juga."

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi meghadap kearahnya, "saranghae Kyunnie."

"nado, Siwonnie." Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu. Hm~ sepertinya pasangan WonKyu tidak mau kalah dengan YunJae, ne?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Key sebelumnya, dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan untuk Onew, dengan menu utama ayam goreng.

"kelihatannya enak."

"hahaha. Aku memang tidak sehebat Kyungsoo, tapi kuyakin rasa masakanku tidak berbeda jauh dengannya."

"baiklah. Selamat makan."

Onew mulai menyicipi satu persatu masakan Key, dan ternyata Key tidak berbohong. Masakannya bahkan Onew rasa lebih enak dari pada buatan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, apapun yang Key masakkan untuknya pasti akan selalu terasa enak dilidahnya. Selesai makan, Key langsung membereskan piring-piring mereka, dibantu oleh Onew.

"tahun baru lusa, apa kau ada acara Key?" tanya Onew saat Key sedang menata piring-piringnya di rak piring.

"aniyo. Kenapa oppa?"

"aku ingin kau ikut ku kesuatu tempat."

"kemana?"

"nanti juga kau akan tahu. Jangan buat janji dengan siapapun dihari itu oke?"

"oke."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Para member Heaven saat ini tengah menonton televisi diruang santai. Jarang-jarang mereka berempat bisa berkumpul seperti ini, karena biasanya jadwal mereka sering berbeda-beda. Tao dan Kibum dengan syuting dramanya, Luhan dengan kegiatan solo-nya dan Taemin dengan kegiatan MC-nya.

"aku haus. Aku akan kedapur, apa ada yang ingin dibawakan cemilan?" tawar Tao.

"tolong bawakan cemilan milikku, Tao-ie."

"arraseo, Luhan eonni. Yang lain?" Taemin dan Kibum hanya menggeleng. "oke." Tao segera melenggang ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas kemudian mengisinya dengan air yang sudah terlebih dahulu diambilnya dari kulkas. Tapi, tiba-tiba gelas yang Tao pegang terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping, perasaan Tao mulai tidak enak. Kibum, Luhan dan Taemin langsung berlari menuju Tao dan melihat Tao sudah berurai air mata.

"Tao-ie, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kibum. "Luhan, Taemin, tolong kalian bereskan kaca-kaca ini, aku akan menenangkan Tao." Perintah Kibum yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan dan Taemin. Kibum mengajak Tao duduk dikursi ruang santai.

"Tao, apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit, Tao-ie?" tanya Kibum, tapi Tao tidak menjawabnya, Tao terus menangis.

"Baby panda, jangan menangis terus, katakan pada eonni mana yang sakit? Kau membuatku takut Tao." Ujar Kibum lagi.

"hiks… eonni… disini yang sakit… hiks…" Tao menunjuk kearah dadanya. Kibum mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao dan memeluk Tao.

"sstt… jangan menangis Tao…"

"tidak bisa eonni, aku tidak bisa berhenti… disini rasanya sakit sekali…" ujar Tao sambil terisak. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Tao, dari Chanyeol. Tao segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. tidak biasanya Chanyeol menghubunginya seperti ini.

"yeoboseyo?" jawab Tao dengan suara serak. Kemudian tak ada percakapan disana, Tao hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang diseberang line teleponnya. Dan selang semenit kemudian, ponsel Tao terjatuh dari genggaman Tao.

"eonni, aku mau kerumah sakit sekarang."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk dengan perasaan tidak nyaman disalah satu kursi yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit. Mereka berdua duduk tepat didepan ruang UGD. Mereka baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan karena akhirnya Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol, tapi masalah tiba-tiba datang. Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah berjalan bersama Baekhyun didaerah Hongdae tidak sengaja melihat ada sekerumunan orang mengitari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan plat yang Chanyeol yakini adalah milik Kris, stylish baru Heaven. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mendekati lokasi dan menemukan kalau mobil yang ditumpangi Kris rusak parah, tapi Kris sudah tidak berada disana lagi.

_**Flashback…**_

"jogiyo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu orang yang ada disana.

"mobil ini baru saja ditabrak oleh mobil lain yang melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Dan mobil ini sempat terguling beberapa kali sebelum berakhir seperti ini." Jawab orang tersebut.

"lalu, kemana pemilik mobil ini?"

"dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul. Kelihatannya lukanya parah sekali. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

"dia temanku. Gamsahamnida ahjussi."

"kita ke rumah sakit sekarang Channie!" ajak Baekhyun, tapi sebelum mereka pergi, mereka sempat dipanggil oleh orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"ini, kami menemukan ponsel yang sepertinya milik temanmu itu."

"ah, ne, gamsahamnida."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menaiki taksi dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit Seoul. Diperjalanan, Chanyeol iseng melihat-lihat ponsel milik Kris. Ponsel itu sempat menyala sebentar dan menampakkan foto Tao yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin panjang berwarna putih yang sangat indah disana, sebelum akhirnya ponsel tersebut mati total.

"Baekkie, kau tahu sesuatu tentang hubungan Tao dan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ani- ah! Tao pernah mengatakan sesuatu. Waktu itu dia sempat vakum untuk menjadi trainee ASE, katanya ada keperluan keluarga yang mendesak. Dia bercerita tentang perjodohan dan sejenisnya. Tapi aku tidak ingat dengan pasti, bisa jadi itu ada hubungannya dengan Kris."

"kalau begitu, lebih baik kita menelepon Tao."

_**End of Flashback**_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tao sampai dirumah sakit, dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kris. Setelah diberitahu bahwa Kris sedang berada diruang UGD, Tao langsung berlari menuju ruang tersebut dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berada disana bersama Chanyeol.

"Tao, kau sendirian saja kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"eonnideul dan Taemin akan segera menyusul. Bagaimana keadaan Kris?" tanya Tao dengan nada panik yang sangat kentara.

"dia sedang ditangani oleh dokter didalam. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Tao, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Kris hyung?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Kris, adalah mantan suamiku." Jawab Tao pelan.

"apa?! Kapan kalian… astaga Tao, ini tidak bisa dipercaya…" heboh Chanyeol.

"Chan, ini rumah sakit, jangan berisik."

"arraseo. Mianhae. Setelah ini kau berhutang penjelasan panjang padaku, Baby panda." Tao tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol dia hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan menumpukan kepalanya diatas lututnya. Penampilannya sekarang ini terkesan berantakan, walaupun sebenarnya tidak parah.

Satu jam berlalu, barulah ada seorang dokter yang keluar dari sana.

"siapa keluarganya tuan Kris Wu?" tanya dokter tersebut. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyahut. Baekhyun dan Tao juga bangkit dari duduk mereka untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter tersebut.

"keadaannya saat ini cukup parah, 4 tulang iga, dan tangan kirinya patah. Dia juga sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepalanya. Dan sampai saat ini dia masih koma. Dan kami juga membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya."

"apa golongan darah Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"O." jawab Tao.

"tidak bisa, tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Kris." Gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki golongan darah B, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao A.

"biar aku saja." Sahut seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, Tao memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan sengit dan tajam.

"Lay…" desis Tao.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zhaolin memandang cemas kearah temannya, Kai yang tidaj sadarkan diri dari tadi siang, hingga sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Kai, mulai dari cara yang normal hingga yang tak normal seperti menggelitiki Kai, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, Zhaolin memutuskan untuk memanggil Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Siapa tahu Kyungsoo bisa membangunkan Kai. Konyol memang, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Zhaolin menekan bel apartemen milik Kyungsoo, setelah pintu dibuka, Zhaolin tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo menuju apartemennya bersama Kai.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"noona, tolong bangunkan Kai."

"Kai?"

"dia sudah pingsan hampir seharian dan aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara, tapi dia tidak sadar-sadar juga."

"OMO! Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit?"

"tidak, itu pilihan terakhir. Aku memanggil noona kesini untuk membantuku membangunkan Kai."

"tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"bangunkan saja dia dengan cara noona. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi mau melakukan apa."

"aish~ Zhaolin-ssi! Dan lagi, bagaimana caranya dia bisa pingsan? Tadi saat dia bersamaku dia baik-baik saja." Cerocos Kyungsoo.

"itu karenamu noona. Makanya, sekarang cepat noona bangunkan dia."

"karenaku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"kenapa noona ini banyak tanya sekali sih? Tadi Kai memegang tangan noona kan?" tanya Zhaolin, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"itu dia penyebabnya, dia terlalu senang karena bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan dia mengekspresikannya dengan cara berguling-guling tak jelas diatas tempat tidurnya –yang terletak diatas tempat tidurku– dan kemudian terjatuh hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti ini."

Pipi Kyungsoo sontak memerah saat mendengar pernyataan Zhaolin. Dia sempat tersenyum samar saat memikirkan tentang betapa konyolnya Kai yang bahagia hanya karena bisa menggenggam tangannya.

"baiklah, mari kita bangunkan Kai!" seru Kyungsoo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"… kau cukup pintar untuk menebak kalau semua itu aku yang melakukannya, Sehun hyung." Kata namja yang berada dihadapan Sehun saat ini. Sehun hanya memandang namja itu dengan tatapan datar khas-nya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau tahu, ini semua tidak berguna sama sekali."

"hahaha… Hyung, kau terlalu polos atau apa? Kau tahu konflik yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Itulah penyebabnya!" teriak namja itu didepan Sehun.

"jangan berteriak dihadapanku, Moonkyu! Hapus semuanya atau kau tak akan pernah bisa masuk kedunia hiburan untuk selamanya!" Sehun balas membentak Moonkyu.

"ck! Kalian semua memang menyebalkan! Oke, kau menang kali ini Sehun hyung. Tapi untuk yang berikutnya tak akan. Camkan itu!"

Namja bernama Moonkyu itu mengambil dengan kasar tasnya yang tergantung disisi kursinya tadi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dimeja tempat tadi mereka bertemu. Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Diambilnya ponsel yang terletak didalam saku jasnya dan kemudian menghubungi Luhan.

"Lu, bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

"_mianhaeyo, oppa. Kris oppa mengalami kecelakaan dan kami akan menjenguknya dirumah sakit. Keadaannya sangat parah."_

"apa?! Baiklah, rumah sakit mana? Aku juga akan kesana."

"_Seoul."_

"oke. Kita bertemu disana."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya.

"kenapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi seperti ini?" batinnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Seoul Hospital**

Saat ini sudah ada 10 orang yang sedang menunggu Kris selesai dioperasi. Mereka adalah Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan, Kibum, Taemin, Heechul, Leeteuk dan ibu Kris. Ibu Kris yang kebetulan sedang berada di Korea langsung menuju ke Seoul hospital saat Lay menghubungi beliau. Mereka semua juga berdoa untuk kelancaran proses operasi Kris.

Perasaan mereka yang sudah tegang karena menunggu hasil operasi Kris diperburuk dengan aura perang dingin antara Tao dan yeoja manis berlesung pipi bernama Lay. Tak ada yang berniat mencairkan suasana diantara mereka berdua. Lay sedari tadi sibuk memegangi kapas beralkohol yang sedari tadi menempel ditempat jarum suntik untuk mengambil darah Lay ditusukkan. Tao tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu, karena keadaan sangat mendesak dan hanya Lay yang bisa menolong Kris.

Sedangkan diseberang Lay, Tao tengah duduk berdua dengan ibu Kris sambil berbicara sesekali. Matanya masih sibuk memandang kearah Lay yang hanya memasang tampang polos tersebut.

"Tao-ie, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi eomma lagi, sayang? Eomma rindu denganmu." Kata eomma Kris.

"mianhae, eomma. Tao sedang sibuk-sibuknya, jadi Tao tidak sempat mengunjungi eomma." Balas Tao sekenanya.

"gwaenchanha, Tao-ie. Kris akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

"aku tahu eomma. Kris itu orang yang kuat."

'_ya, kau harus kuat Kris, atau kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi.'_ Lanjut Tao dalam hatinya.

Ada yang bertanya apa masalalu antara Tao dan Lay? Akan ku jelaskan. Lay adalah sepupu Kris. Tao memang tidak marah pada Lay, tapi Tao marah pada tunangan Lay, namanya Kim Suho. Dan itu membuat Tao sedikit banyak kesal pada Lay, ditambah sikap Lay yang selalu membela tunangannya itu. sedangkan Lay sendiri, karena Tao memperlakukannya seperti seorang musuh, maka dia juga membalas perlakuan Tao sama seperti yang Tao lakukan. Kekanakan memang, tapi mereka sudah menggelar perang dingin itu sejak lama.

Tentang kesalahan yang Kris perbuat sehingga Kris dan Tao bercerai? Oke, itu hanya salah paham. Tidak ada perselingkuhan. Yang terjadi adalah, mereka berdua kurang memiliki waktu untuk berduaan. Dan mereka saat itu sempat bertengkar hebat sehingga membuat Tao stress dan kehilangan – oops! Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?

Lalu, kenapa Tao bisa membenci Suho? Karena menurutnya,Suho lah yang membuat Kris tidak memiliki waktu untuknya. Suho bukanlah orang yang jahat. Hanya saja, karena persaingan antara dia dan Kris yang cukup ketat, membuat keduanya terlalu fokus pada persaingan mereka sehingga terjadi hal seperti diatas. Untunglah Lay merupakan tipikal yeoja yang bisa bersabar, tapi berbeda dengan Tao. Dia tidak bisa, dia butuh Kris, tapi Kris tak ada saat dia membutuhkannya. Dan Tao menyalahkan Kris atas kehilangannya. Lalu mereka berpisah dengan alasan Tao membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Hm, permasalahannya memang sederhana, tapi kalau kau tahu apa yang hilang dari Tao, kau pasti akan mengerti.

Sehun tiba dan dilangsung duduk disamping Luhan setelah memberi hormat pada Leeteuk, Heechul dan eomma Kris.

"kenapa aura disini mencekam sekali?" bisiknya pada Luhan.

"oppa lihat yeoja yang duduk tepat didepan Tao itu? mereka berdua sepertinya saling bermusuhan." Balas Luhan dengan berbisik juga. Sehuh mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti kemudian membisikkan sesuatu lagi pada Luhan, dan setelahnya mereka berdua langsung pamit meninggalkan yang lain didepan ruang UGD.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan belum juga kembali. Mereka yang berada disana mulai bertanya-tanya kemana perginya HunHan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani operasi Kris keluar lagi dari ruang UGD.

"operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, tapi pasien masih dalam keadaan koma. Kami belum bisa memastikan kapan pasien akan sadar, tapi untuk sementara ini, pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan semua fungsi organ tubuhnya sudah kembali berjalan dengan normal." Lapor sang dokter. Semua yang berada disana menghembuskan napas lega, dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter tersebut. bahkan eomma Kris sampai menangis haru.

"satu lagi, setelah ini pasien akan dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa, dan kalian sudah bisa menjenguknya, tapi jangan terlalu ramai dan berisik."

"ne, gamsahamnida uisanim."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"oppa, temani aku berkeliling. Aku bosan disini, sekalian kita mencari Sehun dan Luhan." Pinta Heechul. Leeteuk melirik sebentar kearah kerumunan yang berada didepan ruang rawat Kris, kemudian mengangguk.

"kajja."

"kira-kira kemana mereka berdua? Kenapa lama sekali perginya?" sungut Heechul saat dia dan Leeteuk tak kunjung berhasil menemukan Sehun dan Luhan.

"itu mereka!" Leeteuk berseru dan menunjuk kearah dua orang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon oak yang terletak ditaman rumah sakit. Sehun tampak tengah tertidur dengan bersandarkan bahu Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tampak menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-nya.

"kau mau kesana, Chullie-ya?"

"aniyo. Tidak usah. Lebih baik jangan ganggu mereka."

"nde, kajja, kita berkeliling lagi."

"oke."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"aish! Hyung~ jangan seperti ini… Kau ini kenapa? sudah berapa lama kau tidak bertemu dengan Kibum noona sih?"

Minho sedari tadi sibuk menyingkirkan kepala Donghae yang terus-menerus bersandar kebahunya. Beberapa gadis yang tadinya ingin bergabung dengan mereka langsung mengurungkan niat mereka melihat kelakuan Minho-Donghae yang menurut mereka 'mesra' itu.

"kau~ diam saja! Aku sedang banyak pikiran…" ujar Donghae dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"hiee~ hyung! Kau membuat pasaranku turun kalau begini… menyingkirlah!" Minho mendorong Donghae dengan kuat sampai Donghae menghantam pinggiran sofa yang mereka duduki dan kemudian dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"hyung? Hae hyung? Astaga~ hyung, sadarlah!" panik Minho.

Hh~ sepertinya banyak sekali yang tidk sadarkan diri hari ini, eo?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"kita kembali sekarang?"

"tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"mereka bisa pulang sendiri. Kajja, Lu…" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"baiklah."

"oppa…" panggil Luhan saat mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Sehun.

"hm?"

"bisakah kau menyelidiki masa lalu Tao dan Kris?"

"kenapa?"

"entahlah. Gadis bernama Lay itu… sepertinya Tao memiliki alasan kuat kenapa dia bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu pada Lay."

"aku mengerti. Apapun untukmu, Luhannie…"

Pipi Luhan sontak memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Sehun. "jangan menggodaku, Sehun!"

"panggil aku oppa, Lu."

"shireooo! Sehun, Oh Sehun menyebalkan." Balas Luhan.

"aku lebih tua darimu Lu."

"shiiiii…reooo…."

"baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau, maka kau harus dihukum."

"eh? Apa? Tidak."

"rusa manis harus berkata manis juga, karena kau tidak mau…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya dan menepikan mobilnya.

"OH SEHUNN!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

To Be Continued…

**Balasan Review:**

**Vira : **Sehunnya lagi susah, kok diketawain sih? Kasihan emang. Oke, thanks to the review. Review lagi ya? ^^

**Seka Ezakiya : **hai, hai… kenalin, aku juga author baru disini, panggilnya terserah mau apa, mau Sitha, Kyu, Grey, dll. Oke sip, entar dibanyakin lagi moment-nya. ^^

**Zi-er : **yap. aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku milih alur itu. gak boleh cepat-cepat? Oke, saran diterima… ^^

**Ziyi : **oke, salam kenal. Gomawo ^^

**LumpiaKimchi : **Chullie itu belum banyak muncul. Mungkin entar di chapter depan. Ya, kantor agensinya emang aneh, yang nulis aja aneh gini /? Haha, review lagi ne? ^^

**Augesteca : **bisa dong(hae)… siapa dulu authornya? /ditimpuksendal/ review lagi ne? ^^

**Anisa. 1 : **hiks… mian, aku gak jadi nge-post buat tahun baru. Modem sempat ilang, ditambah lagi jaringan abal /nape jadi curhat?/ jangan todong Kris pake samuraiiii!Todong Kris pake review-an aja, ya? oke? Review yang banyak… ^^

** 91 : **hehe… oke sip! Gomawo review nya, review lagi ne? ^^

**Shin Min Young : **ehem /keselek duren/ untuk tingkat WonKyu yang ehem-ehem /apasih?/ sepertinya masih lama, karena aku juga belum pernah buat yang begituan. Kalau baca udah sering /plakk/ ahahaha… review lagi, ne? ^^

**Kikiyujunmyun : **ahahaha… eonni, mianhaeyo, jeongmal… peace eonni, ini udah diupdate kok. Gimana? Sebagai permintaan maaf, next chap bakalan aku persembahkan buat eonni seorang. Aku dimaafinkan?

**Kirei Thelittlethieves: **semuanya udah kejawab dichapter ini. Ikutin next chapnya ya? review lagi, ne? ^^

**Author's Note Again :** HUWAA~~ Finally I'm back… Maaf, Sorry, Mianhae, Gomen… atas keterlambatannya. Tugasku menumpuk guys… ini aku sudah mencoba untuk mengetik sepanjang mungkin. So, this is it, silahkan kalau kalian mau protes atas keterlambatan ini, tapi jangan lupa review-nya yaauu… Love you all… ^^

**P.S : **pilih satu orang yang bekerja di ASE untuk menjawab review-an kalian di next chap nanti. yang memiliki polling paling banyak bakalan di terbangkan langsung dari Korea buat ngebales review-an kalian satu per satu. /plakk/ ^^


End file.
